Loin du froid de décembre
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Ace est un Russe étant un ancien servant des Romanoff, Harmonia est une petite fille de campagnard Ukrainien et Gyn est un jeune orphelin Allemand. Si je vous dis que c'est trois la peuvent changer les choses, vous me faîtes confiances ? Ou vous me dites que c'est impossible ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** JE CHERCHE QUELQU'UN POUR CORRIGER **.** Voila ça c'est dit xD Parce que je limite un peu mes fautes grâce a word, mais ça laisse passer quelques unes  


Après, pourquoi un cross-over a la con encore ? Parce que j'en parlais avec Ic'ilver et j'hésitais longuement a la poster (surtout que de base était un OS pour Nona Fernandez) Après c'est parti en vrille dans ma tête. Voila.

Pour les surnoms que Gyn Et Sonoko se donnent - c'était très courant a l'époque de ce les donner d'après plusieurs sites, je sais pas si c'est vrai, mais je fait cette précision pour pas que quelqu'un soit choquer parce qu'ils s'insultent.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Un jour de décembre en 1918 dans le dirstric de Panlow a Berlin.**

Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus marchait dans la rue, elle avait des yeux rouges. C'était une rue sale, sombre, il y avait des bouts de papiers partout, des emballages, de la nourriture. Elle avait environs six ans, il neigeait ce jour la. C'était une petite fille Ukrainienne. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, elle avait un père qui avait aidé l'armée Japonaise, et par se fait il était devenu Japonais. Mais, de base étant Ukrainien elle l'était totalement. Mais, à cause de cette pseudo origine Japonaise elle avait du porter un nom venant de ce pays. Elle le détestait se nom. Réellement. Pourquoi me diriez vous ? Parce que les pays d'Asie tel que la Chine et le Japon ne reconnaissaient pas son pays. Alors pourquoi devoir porter un prénom venant du Japon ? Et Seulement Harmonia comme prénom ça allait très bien non ? La petite fille était habillée avec un long manteau chaud, une gavroche un peu violacé, un pantalon blanc bien chaud, et un t-shirt rouge foncé

La seconde question que l'ont pouvais se poser, c'était comment une petite fille de paysan pouvait se retrouver un Berlin. C'était simple, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'une guerre avait éclatée. Les deux principaux ennemis étant l'Ukraine et la Pologne. Cette guerre avait fait beaucoup d'orphelin, et en attendant quelle se stop, certaines personnes avaient décidé d'envoyer en Allemagne les enfants pour évité qu'ils soient tuer.

La petite fille sentit une main sur son épaule la tirer en arrière. Elle se retourna et vis un jeune garçon ; Ace. Elle était souvent avec lui, avec ce "putain de Russe" comme elle l'appelait. "Harmonia" le fixa puis détourna le regard. Ce regard était assez méchant.

"-Quoi ? T'sais qu'on est dans la même merde. Fit Ace. Même si je suis qu'un Russe qui est venu habiter dans ton pays

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Même merde. Harmonia soupira

\- Tu m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom Harmonia. Avoua Ace

\- C'est Harmonia.

\- Elle a sans doute honte se son nom la sale Polaque !" Fit une voix

Ace et Harmonia se retournèrent. C'était un petit garçon assit sur un petit mur. Il avait un grand sourire moqueur. Il avait la peau basanée, les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air de manquer de sommeil. Il avait un haut blanc ouvert, avec un t-shirt vert. Il avait un pantalon assorti a son haut blanc et il avait un bandeau gris avec des rayures bleues indigo. Il avait quatre boucles d'oreilles sphériques. C'était un petit garçon très mince. Vu l'état de ses vêtements ; lui aussi vivait dans la rue. Il était un Allemand et il savait qu'il allait énerver la petite Ukrainienne si il disait qu'elle était une polonaise

"JE SUIS PAS UNE POLAQUE JE SUIS SONOKO HARMONIA UNE UKRAINIENNE ! JE SUIS PAS UNE POLAQUE SALE BOCHE !"

La dénommé Sonoko courut vers le petit garçon sur le mur. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage. Sonoko tomba au sol et se retenu de pleurer. Elle se retenue de pleurer par fierté d'une part, et de l'autre elle se disait qu'elle avait connu bien pire comme sort que d'avoir un coup de pied par quelqu'un.

"-t'es qui toi l'boche ?! S'exclama Ace

\- Suis Gyn ! Juste un abrutit qui vit dans la rue!"

Gyn se leva, il était bien plus grand que les deux nouveaux venus. Comme si, il voulait montrer qu'il avait le dessus sur Ace et Sonoko. Il fit un sourire, Sonoko se leva avec difficulté. Elle courut vers Gyn et l'attrapa aux chevilles

"-EXCUSE TOI ! Hurla Sonoko

\- JAMAIS !"

Ace regarda la scène, sans savoir quoi faire. Il voyait Sonoko qui était suspendue, et qui ne touchait même plus le sol a cause de ça. Gyn rigolait. Ace se rapprocha de Sonoko et, il la prit par le col. Sonoko lâcha Gyn.

"- Vous êtes méchant! Fit Sonoko Dépité

\- Tu avais qu'à pas t'enflammer pour rien ! Fit Ace

\- Dit Celui qui est fait en feu ! S'exclama Sonoko.

\- Ta gueule le vent !"

Les deux petits venant de l'est se regardèrent. Ils avaient tout les deux manger un fruit du démon et s'appelaient "le feu" et "le vent". Gyn sauta du mur pour être au sol, il regarda les deux nouveaux venu en Allemagne

"- Dites c'est vrai que vous avez plus de tsar ? Demanda Gyn

\- Il a plus de tsar lui ! Fit Sonoko

\- Il est le tiens maintenant ! Dit Ace

\- NAN RIEN A FOUTRE !"

Sonoko tira la joue d'Ace. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, puis la posa au sol. La jeune fille tira la langue.

"-tu es une petite fille. Dit Gyn

\- JE SUIS LA PLUS JEUNE ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Roh de cinq mois on va pas faire tout un plat. Dit Ace"

Gyn fit signe a Ace et a Sonoko, il voulait qu'ils le suive en courant. Ils le suivirent au courant pour voir ce qu'il préparait. Le petit trio s'arrêta devant une grande affiche, avec la photo de la famille du Tsar. Il y avait plein de chose écrite en Allemand a côté. Ace et Sonoko n'étaient pas assez forts pour tout comprendre.

"- Il est marqué quoi Gyn ? Demanda Ace

\- Ils disent que la famille du tsar a été tuer c'est vrai ? Fit Gyn

\- Bah... Ace est mieux placé, il vivait au château ! Dit Sonoko

\- Ah ? Alors ? Dit Gyn

\- ... Bâh... la grand mère a réussi à s'enfuir. Avoua Ace. Et... Il y a quasiment tous les enfants qui sont mort.

\- Quasiment ? Il y a des vivants ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Sait pas. Avoua Ace. J'ai essayé d'aider la plus jeune des filles, mais après sais pas si elle a survécu ou non."

Cette histoire paraissait dépasser même les personnes qui vivaient tout le temps avec la famille royale, alors personne ne pouvait comprendre toute cette histoire. Encore moins des enfants. Sonoko regarda Gyn, voulant changer de sujet

"- T'sais ou becté ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Oui j'pense ! Mais pas sûr qu'ils nous donnent tout de suite de la bouffe ! Mais elle est chaude ! Avoua Gyn

\- Bien aimable le boche ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- T'sais enfin bien parler la soviet ?"

Pendant la petite dispute entre Gyn et Sonoko, Ace fixait la photo de la famille royale. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance vivre eux. Comparé a Ace, ou a Sonoko. Le jeune garçon avec le pouvoir des flammes bailla puis regarda les deux autres

"-bon les deux pires ennemis Z'avez fini ? J'veux becter !

\- Suivez moi C'est Sonoko qui m'a saoulé!

\- M'APPELLE PAS SONOKO ! J'M'APPELLE HARMONIA"

Gyn prit encore une fois la tête du petit groupe, ignorant totalement Sonoko. Cette dernière gonfla les joues et suivit Gyn. Ace rigola en voyant la scène puis suivit a son tours


	2. Chapter 2

Les trois petits allèrent dans une ruelle sombre, derrière un restaurent réputé. Il était connu pour jeter pas mal de nourriture, depuis longtemps Gyn profitait de ça pour manger, avec ses sœurs. Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte et d'une poubelle, elles étaient situées dans une impasse. Deux petites étaient entrain de fouiller dans la poubelle. De dos, elles ressemblaient fort à Gyn, même teint de peau, même couleur de cheveux. Il y avait une plus grande et une petite. La grande devait être du même âge que Gyn, la plus petit devait avoir cinq ans

« - Aiko ! Sophie ! S'exclama Gyn

\- Ils ont encore rien jeté pour le moment ! Fit la plus grande, nommé Aiko. Et ils ont pas ouvert la porte

\- Radins ! Fit Sophie

\- On a des gens qui nous ont rejoins ! »

Les deux filles regardèrent Sonoko et Ace. Les deux petites avaient toutes les deux les yeux noirs comme leur frère. Tout les trois se ressemblaient. Elles firent toutes les deux un grand sourire. Sonoko regarda bizarrement la jeune Aiko. Elle aussi avait un prénom Japonais ? Ca avait l'air de ne pas la déranger pour autant. Ace et Sonoko connaissaient les deux petites filles ; elles étaient dans le même orphelinat qu'eux. Mais, ils n'avaient pas vu leur frère. Peu être qu'il passait ses journées dehors c'était sans doute la raison.

« - On va bien becté ce soir ! Avoua Aiko. Y'a M'seus zolotarev avec sa femme, ils ont mit le paquet pour leurs faire plaisir !

\- Ils sont Russe ?! S'exclama Ace

\- NON UKRAINIEN JE SUIS SÛRE ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- La femme est Russe, Et m'seus Zolotarev et Ukrainien. Avoua Gyn

\- Mais c'est qui ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Journaliste ! Avoua Aiko. Du moins pour l'homme

\- La femme est une Bourge. Avoua Sophie. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand d'un coup. Un cuisinier regarda les enfants, fou furieux. Il tira Sonoko et Gyn par l'épaule, et les força a rentrer dans la cuisine. D'autres cuisiniers prirent également Sophie, Ace et Aiko, et les montrèrent à leur chef.

« - Faut faire quoi avec eux ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux

\- On les montre au gérant du resto non ?

\- Mais… Il est avec les clients…

\- Ca va les divertir Emmenez les »

Un des cuisiner amena les petits devant le gérant du restaurent. Il était dans une grande salle, avec un sol sombre, les murs beiges, pas mal de lumières, et quelques tables par-ci par-la. Cela se voyait que c'était un restaurent de luxe. Le gérant du restaurent était entrain de parler a un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons accompagner d'une jeune femme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus. Ils étaient assit a la même table.

« - Excusez moi… M'seus Muller…

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama monsieur Müller

\- Ces cinq petits trainaient près du restaurent… Ils voulaient nous voler de la nourriture

\- NON ! Hurla Sophie

\- On voulait juste manger les restes que vous jetiez ! affirma Gyn

\- Vous les… »

Monsieur Müller senti que quelqu'un le regardait avec insistance. Il tourna la tête ; et vu le jeune couple le fixer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire

« - Vous allez jeter ces enfants ? Demanda L'homme

\- Mais… Monsieur zolotarev… »

Cela pouvait s'entendre qu'il venait de l'est ; il avait un fort accent. La femme nota quelque chose sur un papier et le donna à Aiko. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ces enfants ; le fils du couple travaillait a l'orphelinat ou ils habitaient. Même si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyaient en chair et en os, elle c'était prise d'affection pour eux.

« - Vous savez où on habite ? Questionna la jeune femme

\- La grande maison un peu en retrait ? Demanda Gyn. Près de l'orphelinat ?

\- Oui, c'est ici. Allez sonner et donner ce papier a notre fils, vous pouvez manger si vous voulez.

\- MERCI MADAME ! MERCI MONSIEUR ! Hurlèrent les petits avant de partir »

La jeune femme regardait les petits partir en souriant. Monsieur Zolotarev regarda sa femme également en souriant. Monsieur Müller les regarda avec de grand yeux, étonné

« - Tu es sûre que c'était eux ? Demanda-t-il

\- Oui Stan ! Ils ressemblent comme deux goutes d'eaux aux photos qu'il nous a montrées. Avoua La jeune femme »

Les enfants, tout contant, coururent vers la grande maison. C'était une maison assez grande de l'extérieur. Gyn était en tête, comme toujours, Il toqua a la porte.

« - WAH ELLE EST GRANDE LA MAISON ! Hurla Aiko

\- Ils ont de la chance ! Fit Sophie

\- Ils sont riches en même temps. Fit Sonoko

\- Mais ils sont gentils ! Affirma Ace »

Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte, il devait avoir vingt-deux ans. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et vert. Il s'attendait a voir ses parents. Il baissa légèrement la tête et fut surprit de voir cinq enfants qu'il connaissait grâce a son travail à l'orphelinat. Quel était son travail ? Il était éducateur, pour évitez que trop d'orphelin ne tournent dans la délinquances. fixa les enfants, c'était la première fois que les enfants voyaient si bien la couleur de ses yeux ; un œil noir et l'autre rouge. Aiko avala sa salive, puis donna le bout de papier qu'on lui avait confié. Le jeune homme le lisait puis regarda les enfants.

« - Vous savez que vous avez de la chance que ma mère vous aime bien ? Fit le jeune homme

\- Comme ta maman sait qui on est? Demanda Sonoko

\- Ils nous connaissaient pas avant cinq minutes… Avoua Aiko

\- Je parle souvent de vous. Avoua Le jeune homme. Vous rentrer ?

\- Oui Andreï! »

Les petits enfants rentrèrent dans le couloir. Il était assez grand, enfin plutôt en longueur et en hauteur, parce qu'en largeur il était assez grand pour tenir que deux personne côte a côte. La hauteur du plafond s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que le fils des Zolotarev était grand, pas loin de deux mètres.

« Les mômes allez dans la salle à manger, Je vous cherche des restes »

Les petits allèrent dans la pièce indiquée. Ils étaient tous impressionnés par la pièce très grande. Ils avaient jamais vu d'endroit comme celui la. Ils s'assirent a une chaise en attendant Andreï. Il arriva rapidement avec une assiette avec dans chacune d'entres elles quelques petits pain avec a l'intérieur du fromage et/ou des légumes. Les petits remercièrent Andreï avant de commencer à manger.

« - Dites vous avez vu cette jeune fille a l'orphelinat ? » Demanda Andreï

Il sorti de sa poche une vieille photo en noir et blanc et la posa sur la table. Elle semblait être une jeune fille banale, avec les cheveux foncer et les yeux clairs. Ils regardèrent Andreï

« - Non désolé. Avoua Gyn et Ace en même temps

\- Jamais vu c'te tronche. Avoua Sonoko

\- Pareil pour nous. Fit Aiko

\- C'est pas grave. Avoua Andreï

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Sophie

\- La grande duchesse de Russie. Répondit Ace

\- C'est ça. On dit qu'elle est vivante. Et sa grand mère la cherche partout dans les orphelinat mais rien. Avoua Andreï

\- Mais pourquoi en Allemagne elle cherche ? Demanda Aiko

\- Elle peut s'être retrouver soit en Ukraine, soit dans un pays nommé la Pologne, il se peu quelle a été mise ici. Dit Sonoko.

\- On verra bien demain »

Les petits arrêtèrent de manger quand leurs assiettes fut fini. Ils remercièrent encore une fois Andreï en disant qu'ils étaient reconnaissant en vers ses parents. Puis partirent de la maison pour aller vers l'orphelinat pour dormir

* * *

Pour les personnes lisant ma fiction "Lycée St Ener", En gros, Andreï oui, c'est un copier coller de Keishi, mais vu le contexte de cette fanfiction c'était mieux de lui donner un nom russe xD


	3. Chapter 3

Le petit groupe d'enfant entrèrent par la fenêtre de l'orphelinat, pour ne pas se faire repéré. Ils n'avaient théoriquement pas le droit de sortir si tard, et surtout manger a l'extérieur. Mais, certains événements on fait que les enfants ne voulaient pas manger avec les autres. A peine le dernier des enfants rentrer, la lumière s'alluma. Ils virent un des adultes de l'orphelinat ; plus particulièrement la personne qui était le plus strict avec les enfants. Il avait les cheveux court et gris. Il avait des lunettes et se tenait droit. Les enfants ne savaient pas ou se mettre, ni comment expliquer le pourquoi ils n'étaient plus du tout la

« - Que faites vous ici a cette heure pareil ? Questionna l'adulte. Harmonia, retirer votre chapeau

\- Désolée M'seus. Fit Sonoko en retirant sa gavroche.

\- On… Se baladait ? Fit Aiko

\- C'est beau ici. Avoua Sophie

\- Et vous n'étiez pas au repas de ce soir, pourquoi ?

\- … M'seus on vous a dit qu'on nous voler notre nourriture. Fit Gyn. Mes sœurs et moi préférons manger dehors quelque chose que de se faire frapper par les autres. Avoua Gyn

\- Les garçons de l'orphelinat qui sont plus vieux me saoulent. Avoua Ace

\- Quelques Ukrainiens et les Polonais m'insultent et m'empêchent de prendre de la nourriture. Dit Sonoko

\- … Vous mentez tous » Fit l'adulte

La personne qui avait surpris les orphelins rentrer par la fenêtre commença à blâmer les enfants. Comme quoi ils n'avaient pas de raison de mentir, et qu'à l'orphelinat ils étaient heureux et qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être ici. Pourquoi chercher un autre endroit ?

« Oui, nous somme heureux a l'Orphelinat » dirent les enfants « et nous somme heureux d'être ici avec vous monsieur. »

Ils étaient obligés de ne pas dire la vérité, car les adultes ne voulaient pas voir la réalité en face : la plus part des enfants de cet orphelinat ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Entre coup, vol et autre, un adulte normal devait réagir. Andreï n'était pas au courant que c'était a ce point, sinon il aurai réagis depuis longtemps. Il était préférable d'aller dans le sens des adultes. Bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, en théorie, manger calmement. Il fallait croire totalement les adultes, parce qu'ils avaient soit disant la vérité absolu. Les élèves étaient invité a rejoindre leurs chambres. Ils s'en allèrent dans leur chambre, qui était partagé avec d'autres personnes. Sonoko fixa quelques secondes la porte bleue clair qui la séparait de son lit. Elle avait mal au ventre rien que de se dire quelle allait rejoindre les autres filles de sa chambre. Elle respira un grand coup puis ouvrit la porte. A peine elle mit un pas dans la chambre qu'elle reçut un oreiller dans la figure. Elle regarda les deux jeunes blondes aux yeux bleus. Elles se ressemblaient même si elles n'étaient pas sœur. C'était peu être leur figure de peste qui jouait dans cette ressemblance.

« - Une ukrainienne en pleine figure ? 7 000 points ! S'exclama une voix

\- C'est pas une Ukrainienne, mais une Japonaise ! Dit une voix méchante

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE JAPONAISE ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Ah ? Ton père était quoi alors ? Fit ironiquement la voix

\- UN CONNARD FANATIQUE ! »

Sonoko prit l'oreiller qui l'avait frappé au visage. Elle monta sur le lit qui était au dessus du sien et commença à étouffer la personne avec l'oreiller. L'autre fille avec Sonoko et la personne qui se faisait étouffer commença a hurler. Une femme arriva dans leur chambre et sépara Sonoko de la fille. Sonoko continuait a insulté la fille en Ukrainien pour ne pas trop être blâmer par la femme qui ne comprenait pas tout en Ukrainien. C'était super de savoir parler deux langues dans ces cas la. C'était dans ces cas la que Sonoko adorait le fait quelle parlait deux langues.

« Allez va dans le couloir » Fit la femme

Les deux filles tirent la langue. Elles s'étaient toute les deux liguées depuis le premier jour pour embêté Sonoko, elle l'avait bien comprit. La femme posa au sol Sonoko. La petite fille aux cheveux bleus prit son oreiller et une peluche de mouton qu'elle avait eu de sa mère. Elle alla dans le couloir et s'assit. La jeune femme sorti de la chambre juste après Sonoko, puis elle se mit a la taille de Sonoko

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda la femme

\- Elles ont dit que je suis Japonaise et elles m'ont envoyé un oreiller en pleine figure. Fit Sonoko

\- Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Avoua La femme. Tu es plus intelligente quelles je suis sûre

\- Non. Je suis conne d'après elle. Répondit Sonoko

\- Essaye de ne pas écouter tout ce quelles disent. C'est pas grave.

\- C'est pas grave quand on le vie pas tout les jours. Murmura Sonoko »

La jeune femme ne releva pas la dernière phrase dite par Sonoko. La petite resta seule dans le couloir une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle rentra dans sa chambre pour enfin dormir tranquillement. Sonoko haïssait cet orphelina, et expierait tout les jours t'entendre son nom dans les enfants qui avaient une chance d'être adopter, pour avoir l'espoir de partir loin d'ici.

Le lendemain matin, Sonoko avait rejoins Ace. Bien qu'elle l'insultait de temps en temps ils s'entendaient bien en général. Il était l'heure de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils avaient prit juste un bol de chocolat chaud et une pomme. Sonoko gonfla les joues en voyant le déjeuner pitoyable qu'ils avaient.

« - Psss… On va a la même table que Gyn et ses sœurs ? Demanda Ace

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Comme ça, les gens vont peu être moins nous prendre notre bouffe. Avoua Ace »

La petite aux cheveux bleus fit un signe positif de la tête puis alla avec le Russe vers les trois allemands.

« - On reste avec vous ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Vous semblez cool »

Ils s'assirent a la même table. C'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient plus de la moitié de ce qu'il était proposer sur leur plateau ; en temps normal tout aurai tombé par terre. L'homme aux cheveux gris qui les avaient surprit la nuit passé s'avança vers eux

« Andreï veux vous voir. » Dit froidement l'homme

les enfants allèrent jusqu'au bureau d'Andreï, pour voir ce qu'il avait a dire. C'était rare qu'ils demandent a voir des élèves comme ça.

« - Andreï ? fit Sophie

\- Entrer ! »

Sonoko ouvrit la porte, et les enfants virent Andreï debout, avec quelque chose dans la main. Les enfants se mirent côte a côte pour savoir ce qu'il avait a dire. Andreï donna du chocolat a chacun des enfants qui le regarda avec des grands yeux

« - Mais ça coute cher ! S'exclama Gyn

\- Mais ma mère voulait vous donner ça. Avoua Andreï

\- Ta maman est trop gentille ! s'exclama Ace

\- Oui ! affirma Sonoko

\- Dites… Pour le coup de la fugue pour éviter le repas du soir… Ne refaites plus. Fit Andreï. Ou alors prévenez moi pour que je vous choppe avant pour éviter que Monsieur Zau vous fasse chier.

\- Oui Andrei, ne t'en fait pas. Avoua Aiko »

* * *

ce soir j'ai été inspirée xD 2 chap en 1 soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

Ecrit durant mon DS d'histoire. Un jour ; je vais peu être me mettre a bosser. Et aussi j'ai mit les premières phrases de la chanson "envole moi" parce que je trouvais que ça rajoutais un petit truc au chap ! Et aussi, la vision de Sonoko sur la guerre qui oppose les Ukrainiens face aux Polonais et seulement une vision faite par une Ukrainienne. Et qu'un(e) Polonais(e) n'aura pas la même.

 **1920 – Orphelinat **dirstric de Panlow a Berlin.****

« _Minuit se lève en haut des tours_

 _Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd_

 _La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures_ _Les zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_ »

Cela fessait maintenant déjà deux ans qu'Ace et Sonoko avaient connu Gyn et ses sœurs. Il était assez tard pas loin de deux heures du matin, Ace, Aiko et Sophie étaient déjà entrain de dormir. Gyn et Sonoko Quant a eux regardèrent les étoiles filantes. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le toit de l'orphelinat, ils étaient bien plus tranquille. Sonoko semblait émerveiller par ce qui se passait. Cette nuit la, tellement la nuit était sombre qu'on avait du mal a voir que les deux enfants étaient dans le quartier le plus populaire de Berlin. Sonoko fit un sourire avec un petit troue au niveau de sa canine. Déjà édentée a tout juste dix ans.

« - C'est trop classe ! S'exclama Sonoko. On a pas l'impression que Berlin est sale

\- Classe comme un nom Japonais ? Fit Gyn avant de s'asseoir.

\- Non c'est nul d'avoir un prénom japonais. Affirma Sonoko

\- Aiko adore son prénom ! Avoua Gyn. Alors pourquoi tu aimes pas le tiens ? »

Sonoko regarda Gyn. Comment ça classe ? Sonoko soupira et s'assit a côté de Gyn en gonflant les joues. Cela se voyait que Sonoko était vexée. Il y avait pas que ça, il y avait de la colère et de la rancune. Gyn en remarquant ça, tira les oreilles de Sonoko

« - Soit pas en colère ! Calme toi avant de me répondre ! S'exclama Gyn

\- ESSAYE DE VIVRE EN SACHANT QUE TON PERE N'A JAMAIS VOULU RECONNAITRE ! »

Gyn arrêta de tirer les oreilles. Il avait l'air surprit de la réponse de Sonoko. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne voyait pas vraiment de lien entre la réponse et la question. Mais, cela se voyait qu'il y avait un problème avec le père de Sonoko. Peut être qu'il était en vie, vu ce qu'avait dit Sonoko. C'était également la première fois que Sonoko mentionnait son père. Gyn regarda le ciel.

« - Ton père est le seul motif pour lequel tu aime pas ton prénom ? Questionna Gyn. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Oui, il est la seule et unique raison. Fit Sonoko. Essaye de t'imaginé seulement que le Japon a jamais reconnu L'Ukraine comme un pays indépendant. Seulement une sorte de colonie ou une connerie du genre.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit gyn

\- Jamais su. Avoua Sonoko. Et mon père, né en Ukraine, était de mèche avec l'armée Japonaise, au point qu'il c'est fait naturaliser japonais. Il a rencontré ma mère, puis lui a demandé avant ma naissance de me donner un nom japonais et qu'il verrait avec le gouvernement Japonais si je pouvais devenir moi même japonaise… Il est parti au Japon, du moins officiellement, et…

\- Et il n'est jamais revenu c'est ça ? Fit Gyn. »

Le jeune garçon semblait totalement détacher par cette situation. Il ne l'avait jamais vécu, c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas être attristé par cette histoire. Sonoko fit un signe positif et commença à pleurer, enfin, fit apparaître quelques larmes. Gyn lança un regard vers Sonoko. Il remarqua ses larmes. Gyn se tourna vers Sonoko et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Et ma mère la toujours attendu. Et les polonais l'ont abattue dans notre jardin. Fit Sonoko

\- Désolé de t'avoir insulté de Polaque. Fit Gyn. Sale Soviet

\- J'te pardonne sale Boche ! »

Gyn et Sonoko commencèrent a un peu rire. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus essuya ses larmes. Les deux petits s'en allèrent dans leurs chambres, discrètement. Pour ne pas se faire avoir comme la dernière fois. Le lendemain matin, dans la salle ou tout le monde mangeait leur petit déjeuner, Aiko, Gyn, Sophie, Ace et Sonoko étaient tous a la même table.

« - Alors l'rencard d'hier ? Fit Sophie avec un grand sourire

\- C'était pas un rencard ! Il c'est rien passer entre Harmonia et moi. Avoua Gyn

\- Harmonia ? Normalement tu l'appelle Sonok ! Dit Aiko

\- J'aime pas le prénom Sonoko ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Ah boooon ? Fit ironiquement Ace

\- Les lardons ! Tenez »

Les enfants levèrent les yeux vers la voix qui leurs avait dit ça ; c'était Andreï. Il tenait plusieurs lettre qui était adresser aux enfants. Les petits remercièrent Andreï et les ouvrit. Quasiment tout le monde avait un grand sourire quand ils lissaient leurs lettre ; tout le monde sauf Sonoko.

« - C'est une lettre de m'seus et madame zolotarev. Dit Ace

\- Ils écrivent trop bien ! Fit Gyn

\- Sans doute ? » Fit Sonoko

Tout le monde regarda Sonoko une fois quelle avait dit ça. Elle ne savait pas lire ? Ils furent étonné. Enfin qu'a moitié, d'une part que ça soit Sonoko ou eux, ils venaient d'un milieu très populaire donc apprendre a Lire n'était sans doute pas la priorité de la mère de Sonoko, mais… Pourquoi eux ils savent lire et écrire et Sonoko ne pouvait pas.

« - Tu ne sais pas lire ? Demanda Sophie

\- Non…

\- Ni écrire ? Questionna Aiko

\- Vite fait… Avoua Sonoko

\- Comment ça vite fait ?

\- Bâh vite fait quoi ! »

Sonoko prit un bout de papier et montra ce qu'elle savait écrire. C'était juste des mots qui tremblaient, pour les symboles cyrilliques ils étaient très simplifie, pour l'écriture avec les lettres latines elles étaient mal former. Les autres semblaient tellement choquer qu'elle n'arrive a rien faire, alors qu'à l'orale elle était bilingue.

« - On doit t'apprendre a lire et a écrire c'est ça ? Fit Ace

\- Bah… Vaut mieux non ? dit Sonoko

\- Bah ouais… Vu que c'est utile pour plus tard. Avoua Gyn

\- Alors apprenez moi ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Tout de suite ? Demanda Aiko

\- OUI ! »

Sonoko se leva d'un coup. Gyn lui tira seulement la manche de son manteau, et lui demanda de s'asseoir, car tout le monde la regardait bizarrement. Sonoko souffla puis se rassit a la demande de Son ami. Elle continua a manger son bout de pain.

« Ils nous disent qu'ils verront si ils peuvent pas nous adopter ! » Hurla Ace

« NAN SANS BLAGUE ?! »

Les filles se levèrent d'un coup. Avec un énorme sourire. C'était super qu'ils avaient peu être avoir une vrai famille ! D'un coup, Sonoko fit une grimace, une grimace de douleur.

« Harmonia ? »

Sonoko s'écroula au sol, Paniqué Sophia courut vers Andreï, pour qu'il prenne Sonoko et la mettre dans l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert la prit dans ses bras pour voir ce qui se passait, cela semblait bizarre qu'elle tombe comme ça sans raison apparente


	5. Chapter 5

Andreï posa Sonoko sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Ses amis avaient suivit l'éducateur. Sonoko regarda ses amis, avec des grands yeux. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qui c'était passer, elle était tomber sans raison. L'éducateur alla chercher l'infirmière pour savoir se qui c'était passer.

« - T'es malade ? Fit Sophie

\- Bah… Non… Avoua Sonoko

\- Alors pourquoi tu es tombé d'un coup ? Demanda Gyn

\- … Bah… D'un coup j'ai plus senti ma jambe droite. Répondit Sonoko

\- C'est bizarre ! s'exclama Ace »

L'infirmière arriva quelques secondes après avoir été prévenu par Andreï. Sonoko lui raconta ce qui c'était passé. L'infirmière prit la jambe droite de Sonoko et la bougea doucement, pour voir s'il y avait une résistance. Il n'y en avait presque pas

« - Tu essaye de résister ? Demanda l'infirmière

\- Oui… Avoua Sonoko

\- Tu sais si un de tes parents avait du mal a se servir d'un de ses membres ? L'infirmière arrêta de bouger la jambe de Sonoko.

\- Ma maman a toujours galéré à se servir de sa main droite, vers la fin ça c'était étendu sur tout son bras. Répondit Sonoko. Ainsi que sur sa jambe droite

\- Ca doit être la maladie de werdnig.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ace

\- C'est une maladie génétique qui paralyse les muscles. Fit l'infirmière

\- Mais, c'est un peu tard pour cette maladie non ? Demanda Andreï. Si c'est génétique, c'est dès la naissance non ?

\- Si son père n'avait pas cette maladie, ça peux faire en sorte qu'elle l'a eu qu'a son âge »

Il y eu une petite discussion entre Andreï et l'infirmière pour savoir s'il y avait un remède spéciale pour s'occuper de cette maladie. Les enfants écoutèrent toute la discutions, ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose car il y avait que des termes très spécifique qu'ils ne maîtrisait pas. Ce qu'ils comprenait c'était qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de remède pour ça, elle devait vivre avec. Andreï du partir, tout comme l'infirmière. Les enfants étaient tous assit sur le même lit

« - Dit Ace ! Tu peux raconter comment c'était au palais des romanoff ? Questionna Aiko

\- C'était un grand palais ! J'men souviens, rien que dans la salle ou ils accueillaient les gens ! Fit Ace. Et aussi, j'm'occupais de nettoyer les sols !

\- C'est classe ! Et pour Anastasia… Elle est en vie ? Demanda Sophie. J'demande ça parce qu'on sait pas réellement…

\- Sais pas. J'l'ai aidé a partir, mais après sais pas si rasputin la rattrapé ou non

\- C'est qui rasputin ? Fit Gyn

\- Un guérisseur et sorcier né en Syberie ! Avoua Sonoko

\- Il c'était rapproché du tsar parce qu'il pouvait soigné Alexis, l'unique filston du tsar et la tsarine. Enchérit Ace.

\- Il y a des gens spéciaux en Russie… Avoua Gyn

\- Il y en a aussi en Allemagne ! J'en suis sûr ! Dit Gyn »

Les enfants rigolèrent. D'un coup, le directeur de l'orphelinat. C'était une personne d'une cinquantaine d'année, chauve. Il se rapprocha de Gyn, Sophia et Aiko.

« - Prenez vos affaires, vous partez. Avoua le directeur

\- Ou ? Questionna Gyn

\- En France. Vous êtes adopter »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent entre eux. Comment ça adopté ? Ils devaient pas se faire adopté par les parents d'Andreï ? Sonoko regarda le Directeur

« - Mais…

\- Il y a pas de mais Missi* Harmonia. »

Le frère et ses sœurs se levèrent, en soupirant. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ou ils allaient c'était ça la chose qui faisait le plus peur. Ace se leva du lit lui aussi, tout comme Sonoko. Le jeune brun aida la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus a marcher pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Gyn et ses sœurs. Ace et Sonoko étaient assit sur un lit pendant que les futurs adoptés réunirent leurs affaires.

« - C'est pas juste… Fit Ace. On devait vivre heureux avec Les parents d'Andreï

\- C'est compliqué les adoptions Harmonia. C'pour ça qu'ils pouvaient pas assuré de nous adopter. Dit Gyn

\- Mais vous serez loin… Dit Sonoko

\- Mais, Andreï a les adresses ! Vous pouvez nous écrire des lettres ! S'exclama Sophie

\- Mais Harmonia sait pas écrire… Fit Ace

\- Raison de plus pour qu'elle sache écrire ! S'exclama Aiko »

Sonoko tourna la tête, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était triste du fait qu'ils partent si loin et d'un coup. Elle gratta dans son cou. Les enfants avaient fini en fin d'après-midi, le temps de bien se préparer pour être présentable devant leurs nouveaux tuteurs. Gyn, Aiko et Sophie attendaient devant l'orphelinat avec leurs valises près d'eux. Derrière, il y avait Andreï adosser au mur, les regardant. Un peu a côté de l'éducateur, il y avait Sonoko qui avait passer son bras sur les épaules d'Ace pour pouvoir marcher plus facilement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blond et au carrer arriva. Elle avait une robe violette, et les yeux bleus. Un peu plus loin il y avait une vieille femme, qui semblait stricte. Ace fixa cette vieille femme. Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Sonoko quant a elle fixait plus Gyn et ses sœurs.

« Venez les petits ! Je suis votre nouvelle tutrice »

Elle prit Aiko et Sophie par la main en s'en allant, Gyn suivit la femme en question. D'un coup, le petit garçon se stoppa net, les petites regardèrent leur frère

« Attendez ! On doit dire en revoir a des gens ! »

Gyn se retourna d'un coup, en posant sa valise. Il courut vers Andreï en premier, il était suivit de ses deux sœurs. Andreï se mit a leurs taille

« - Merci pour tout Andreï ! S'exclama Aiko

\- Tu donnera notre adresse a ton papa et ta maman ? Parce qu'on veux leur parler ! Reprit Sophie

\- Et merci de nous avoir apprit a nous battre ! »

Les trois petits prirent Andreï dans leurs bras. Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert les prit contre lui durant quelques secondes avant de les relâcher. Les enfants allèrent vers Ace et Sonoko. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots pour plaisanter, puis se dirent en revoir, en se faisant également un câlin. Sonoko se retenait de pleurer une fois de plus

« - Chiale pas trop Harmonia hein ! Fit Gyn

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille qui pleure ! Reprit Sonoko

\- Harmonia ? Fit la vieille femme. Comme Drake et Ted ? Des frères j'imagine, vu ta ressemblance avec Ted

\- Drake ouais ! C'mon demi-frère ! Même si n'a pas l'même nom de famille ! Affirma Sonoko. ET TED C'PAS MON FRÈRE OK ? »

Voyant sa colère, la vielle femme ne disait plus rien et s'en alla. La blonde reprit la main de Sophie et d'Aiko puis s'en alla également. Gyn suivit la vieille femme. Il marchait en arrière, pour faire un en revoir a tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les vois plus. Une fois Gyn perdu de vu, Sonoko fondit en larme. Ace regarda son amie

« - Je pensais que tu était pas une fille qui pleure. Fit Ace

\- J'digère pas le fait qu'un sale boche m'laisse tombé après avoir été gentil avec moi c'tout ! »

Sonoko continuait de pleurer, pourquoi ils étaient obligés d'être séparé ? Cette question restait encore sans réponses pour Sonoko


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre assez long ! Le plus long de cette fanfiction ! xD. Et aussi, je voulais dire ; que dans certain cas en Russie les "putain" ou les "merde" étaient très très souvent utiliser. Ca peux être un simple équivalant de "punaise" comme ça peu être notre putain a nous. Ca dépend de la façon dont on le dit. ^^ C'est d'après ce que j'ai compris avec mes recherches.

Merci a Ic'iver qui c'est rendu compte de mon fails avec la monnaie ! donc 229 francs ça fait un peu près 36 euros

* * *

 **1927 – Ukraine, dans la petite ville de Chostka**

« Cher Gyn.

Cela va faire maintenant 9 ans que tu es parti de Berlin, car la grande mère d'Anastasia t'a prit sous son aile, tout comme Sophie et Aiko. Cela fait également neufs années qu'Ace a pu revenir en Russie. Vous m'aviez laisser seule quelque jour, et puis je me suis faite adopté par Aliona et Stanislas, je suis devenue la sœur, en quelque sorte, d'Andreï. Ils ont été sympas, ils avaient accepté d'adopter Drake ! Tu sais mon demi-frère, je t'en avais parlé un jour, je crois. Cela fait aussi depuis mes cinq ans que je n'ai plus vu Ted, "mon demi-frère". Je dois être nostalgique depuis que j'ai remis les pieds en Ukraine. Enfin un pied, vu que j'arrive presque plus a posé mon pied droit. Tu sais, l'année passée j'arrivais a être plus ou moins la moitié du temps a foutre le pied au sol, mais la ça a empirer... Ca me gave. Je commence a aussi avoir des douleurs a la hanche. J'ai pas envie d'être paralysé totalement a l'âge de vingt-cinq ans.  
Ah oui. La nostalgie n'est pas le seul motif de cette lettre. Je voulais te dire que je partais en Russie, après avoir fini mes vacances en Ukraine. Je dois déjà être partie quand tu liras ça. Je serai parti pour revoir Ace, il est a St Petersbourg! Après on ira en France pour voir tes sœurs et toi ! Et on sera accompagné ! Mais je n'vous en dit pas plus, ça gâcherai la surprise

N'oublie pas que tu me dois 1000 Hryvnia ! Combien ça fait en Marks pour te donner une idée ? Je sais qu'en Franc, ça en fait 229

A plus tard, en France.

Harmonia. »

Sonoko sorti d'un train. Elle venait juste d'arriver dans la ville de Saint Petersbourg. Elle avait prit son train pour voir Ace, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, d'après ses dernières lettres. C'était au sujet de « l'affaire Anastasia ». De plus en plus de personne en avait entendu parler, parce que l'histoire était devenue publique, sa grand mère désespéré offrait 10 millions de roubles pour quiconque lui ramenait sa petite fille.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu glace n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle avait un peu vieillit physiquement mais sans plus. Elle avait juste les cheveux bien plus longs. Elle avait un long manteau marron clair, fermer. Elle avait juste un Jean. Elle marchait avec ses béquilles qu'elle avait été contrainte d'avoir depuis ses seize ans, elle avait de plus en plus de mal a marcher. Elle avait un sac en bandoulière, c'était plus facile a se déplacer ainsi. Elle sorti de la gare, regardant Saint Petersbourg. Sonoko avait eu la chance en étant plus jeune de visiter. Dans ses souvenirs, C'était une ville bien plus joyeuse.

« _Saint-Pétersbourg c'est l'enfer, Saint-Pétersbourg s'ennuie_ »

Sonoko marchait lentement, en essayant d'esquiver les personnes qui ne regardaient pas spécialement ou ils mettaient les pieds. Elle regardait un peu autours d'elle, il y avait personne qui souriait, personne qui regardait droit devant eux, enfin, pas totalement, ils avaient tous l'air autre part. Elle pensait que depuis la révolution en Russie, tout était mieux pour eux. Qu'est qui se passait ? Elle entendait seulement des gens murmurer, comme si, ils râlaient tous plus ou moins. On pouvait également voir des gens par terre, assit. Ils avaient en main une bouteille d'eau de Cologne. Tellement certaines personnes voulaient oublier ce qui se passer, ils étaient réduit a boire de l'eau de Cologne, car l'alcool coutait horriblement cher.

« _Depuis la révolution, la vie n'a plus couleur… Heureusement y'a les ragots_

 _Pour nous réchauffer le cœur !_ »

Il y avait deux personnes âgées étaient entrain de chuchoter, près d'un restaurent. Sonoko s'approcha d'eux, en sortant une photo d'Ace, pour voir si ils connaissaient son ami.

« - Excusez moi ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Oui ma petite ? Fit une femme

\- Vous connaissez cet homme ? »

Sonoko montra la photo d'Ace, elle espérait qu'ils connaissaient le jeune homme, cela évitait de faire en sorte quelle doit faire tout le tours de Saint pétersbourg a Pied. Un home fit un signe positif de la tête

« - Oui, j'lai vu a la place ! Avoua l'homme

\- Putain merci ! S'exclama Sonoko »

Sonoko rangea la photo. Le couple regarda la jeune fille en souriant. Sonoko fit un signe de reconnaissance, pour montrer qu'elle était heureuse de savoir ça.

 _« Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'on chuchote à Saint-Pétersbourg ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Quelle est la rumeur du Jour ? »_

La jeune Ukrainienne voulait savoir si ils avaient entendu parler de ce qu'avait dit la grand mère d'anastasia. Et aussi elle voulait savoir leur point de vue.

« - Dites, c'vrai que la princesse Anastasia est vivante ? Demanda d'un air naïf Sonoko

\- Tu sais petite fille, on sait pas vraiment ! Mais la rumeur dit quelle est en vie. Répondit la vieille femme

\- On est jamais trop sûr qui sait ? »

Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête. Salua les vieilles personnes et s'en alla vers la place ou était vu Ace, elle commençait a se douter de la raison de sa venue ici. Enfin, Les raisons

 _« Même si pour le tsar c'est fini Paraît qu'une des filles est en vie  
La grande duchesse Anastasia C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit »_

La jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu de la place et regardait un peu autours d'elle, pour voir s'il y avait un homme qui ressemblait de loin a Ace. Elle remarqua un homme qui ressemblait, du moins de dos, A la photo qu'elle avait. Elle n'était pas bien sûre avec toute les personnes qui marchait devant, mais, elle se rapprochait quand même pour être sûre.

« C'est une rumeur, une légende C'est un mystère On se murmure de bouche à oreille  
Sur les boulevards C'est une rumeur qui pourrait Changer l'Histoire »

« - HEY LE SOVIET ! Hurla Sonoko

\- C'est toi la Soviette ! Oublie pas ton surnom »

Vu la réponse du jeune homme ; cela ne pouvait qu'être Ace. L'homme qui lui avait répondu se retourna avec un grand sourire. Des taches de rousseur, des cheveux noirs, des yeux noir également. C'était ace ! Le jeune homme regarda Sonoko

« - J'dois te parler d'un truc ! tu m'suit ?

\- Yep' ! Mais vas pas trop vite »

Les deux amis s'en allèrent de la ou ils étaient. Ace voulait que tout les deux soient isolé pour parler tranquillement. Pour que personne ne les entend.

« On dit que sa royale grand-maman Offre une royale somme Si on lui rend la princesse impériale »

Les deux amis en premier passèrent dans un marcher. Il y avait plein de monde. Une foule était autours d'un grand tableau. Il s'agissait d'une copie d'un tableau, d'un de s'eux qui était au palais des Romanoff. Ace les connaissaient tous par coeur, et pouvait savoir lesquels étaient les vrais et lesquels étaient les faux. Mais, malheureusement il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui se faisaient arnaquer par ces faux tableaux.

« Un bon prix pour ce portrait Un Romanov, mon frère

Les pyjamas Youssoupov Tu feras une affaire  
J'ai trouvé ça au Palais Et c'est pas de la peau de lapin »

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre, qui n'était pas très grande. C'était la ou vivait Ace depuis qu'il avait quitter sa famille d'accueille.

« - Alors, tu fais toujours tes Faux papiers ? demanda Ace

\- Ouais, j'ai pas osé avouer que mes papiers Russe pour mon visa étaient faux. Avoua Sonoko

\- Tu dois l'dire a personne. Répliqua Ace

\- Bah… Alio et Stan pensent que c'est des vrais »

C'est vrai, Sonoko avait promit a ses parents adoptifs d'être honnête avec eux. Mais, après cette histoire avec Anastasia, ils auraient plus jamais a avoir des faux visa.

« - Alors ! On doit trouver une fausse Anastasia pour avoir l'argent ! S'exclama Ace. On aura 5 millons de roubles chacun ! Et on pourra dire adieu aux faux visas

\- T'es sûr que c'est moral de faire ça ? Fit Sonoko

\- Tu veux donner de l'argent à Alio et à Stan ? Avoua Ace. Pour les remercier ? »

Sonoko fit un signe positif. Ok, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Sonoko accepte.

« On rentrera dans nos frais  
Si ça lui appartient »

Ace rassemblait ses affaires, puis mit tous ça dans un Sac. Plus qu'a partir au palais royale, pour pouvoir avoir des journaux intimes de la jeune grande duchesse, pour donner un côté réel a leur fausse Anastasia

« C'est une rumeur, une légende C'est un mystère  
C'est la Princesse Anastasia Le visa de sortie  
Pour nous deux, vieux, c'est la gloire Je te le garantis »

« - T'es sûr de ton coup Ace ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Oui ! Sinon je t'aurai fait venir Jusqu'ici ! »

Sonoko sourit en écoutant Ace. Elle devait lui faire confiance alors. Si il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi avoir peur?

 _« On trouve une fille qui fasse l'affaire On lui dit quel rôle jouer  
On la déguise et en route pour Paris Pense à la récompense  
Que sa chère grand-mère va payer Si on s'y met ensemble, c'est du tout cuit »_

Ace sorti dans sa chambre, tout comme Sonoko. Ils étaient dans des escaliers, ils souriaient tout les deux, sûr d'eux

« - On sera riches ! Fit Ace

\- On sera loin ! Reprit Sonoko

\- Et Saint-Pétersbourg aura de quoi jaser sans fin ! » Dirent les deux amis ensembles.

Les deux jeunes amis sortirent d'un bâtiment. Ils essayèrent d'aller le plus vite vers un bus, pour aller vers le palais impérial. Cela s'annonçait a être une belle histoire, enfin, c'était plus la futur plus grande Arnaque Historique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Palais impérial - st Pétersbourg**

Les deux jeunes amis étaient venus dans le palais impérial, par une porte qui était derrière le palais. Le palais était dans un mauvais état, tout était quasiment en Ruine, et remplis de poussière. Ils étaient dans une pièce juste derrière la salle principale. Sonoko se forçait a marcher sur sa jambe presque paralyser, même si elle avait affreusement mal, cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle tenait ses béquilles dans des mains.

« - tu peux marcher sur tes béquilles, tu sais c'est pas grave... avoua Ace

\- mais je fais ce que je veux ! S'exclama Sonoko. Gyn m'a dit que ça ne fait pas de mal de marcher sur ma jambe !

\- Toujours et encore Gyn, Je pense sérieusement que vous avez une relation a distance vous deux via vos lettres !

\- Tu te fais des films ! »

Sonoko rigolait suite a cette intervention. Ace leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux de toute façon.

 _« Des images me reviennent. Comme un souvenir tendre »_

Les deux amis commencèrent a entendre quelqu'un marcher dans le palais. Enfin, ses pas raisonnaient dans la pièce totalement vide. Cette personne murmurait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ace et Sonoko se regardèrent pour savoir si ils avaient entendu la même chose. A voir la tête de l'autre ; oui ils avaient entendu la même chose.

« - tu sais ou elle est ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Je sais peu être ! » Répondit Ace

Ace commença a marcher assez vite, sans se soucier si Sonoko saurai suivre ou Non l'allure. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus glace n'eu d'autre choix que de reprendre ses béquilles pour espérer pouvoir suivre son ami. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale, ils étaient a l'étage et avaient une vue prenante sur la grande pièce ou allaient les personnes invitée au palais, il y avait des grands escalier

« Une ancienne ritournelle Autrefois en décembre »

Ace et Sonoko remarquèrent une jeune fille marcher dans les escaliers. Elle semblait être assez pauvre vu ses habits. Elle avait les cheveux châtain. C'était sans doute quelqu'un qui était venu dans l'espoir de voler quelque chose.

« HEY TOI ! » Hurla Ace

 _« Je me souviens il me semble Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire La flamme de mes souvenirs »_

La jeune femme fut surprise et se tourna. Ace et Sonoko arrivèrent pour voir de plus près la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux bleus. Derrière elle, il y avait un portrait de la famille impérial de Russie. Pendant quelques secondes ils regardèrent la jeune femme, puis la représentation d'Anastasia. Cette jeune femme ressemblait étrangement a Anastasia. Et elle devait avoir l'âge qu'aurai du avoir cette fille maintenant

« - Pourquoi vous me fixait comme ça ? Demanda la jeune femme

\- Pour rien ! Ne t'en fait pas ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu es la ? Questionna Ace

\- Je m'appelle Anya ! Répondit la jeune fille. Et on m'a dit d'aller voir une Ukrainienne boiteuse et un Russe qui maîtrisait le feu parce qu'ils pouvaient falsifier des visas, je veux me rendre a Paris. »

Ace fit un petit sourire, il avait déjà une petite idée en tête. Sonoko remarquait ça, et regarda la jeune Anya

« - L'ukrainienne boiteuse c'est moi ! J'm'appelle Harmonia. Avoua Sonoko. Et le Russe maîtrisant le feu c'est Ace

\- C'est pas un nom de famille ça ? Demanda Anya

\- Non, c'est mon prénom ! Fit Sonoko

\- _Diez_

\- Diez ? Reprit Sonoko

\- Harmonia Diez ? » Demandèrent Ace et Anya

Ace regarda Bizarrement Sonoko. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle avait rajouté comme ça « Diez ». La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus regarda Ace puis Anya. C'était la seule a avoir entendu ça ? Elle passa ce détail. Mais, pour elle, ce n'était pas anodin qu'elle entendent le nom de famille de son beau-père et ses demi-frères, avec une voix familière en plus, même si elle ne savait pas a qui elle appartenait exactement.

« Et au loin, un écho Comme une braise sous la cendre »

« -Pourquoi tu veux venir en France ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Fit Anya

\- Oui, ma très chère amie fait des faux visas ! S'exclama Ace. Nous avons également trois places pour aller en France. Mais je donne seulement au personnes qui donne des raisons valables pour partir d'ici, tu sais c'est dur de faire des faut

\- Quoi ? »

Ace Frappa le ventre de Sonoko. C'était pour la faire cracher le morceau. Il savait très bien que Sonoko faisait des faux visas très rapidement.

« - J'ai plus de famille. Etant amnésique, je ne sais pas vraiment ou chercher. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que la France est un pays important pour commencer les recherches »

Ace et Sonoko se regardèrent. Une amnésique qui ressemble a Anastasia, Parfait ! Il était plus facile de faire croire des choses aux amnésiques.

« Alors Anya, vient avec nous ! » Avoua Ace

 _« Un murmure à mi-mots Que mon coeur veut comprendre_

 _Une ancienne ritournelle Loin du froid de décembre »_

Un homme était arrivé lorsque les trois personnes étaient tout les trois au rez-de-chaussée. C'était un jeune homme a la peau grêlée, un glasglow smiles. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, ses cheveux étant d'un bleu glace. Il avait les cheveux mi- long, et des petites mèches lui tombaient sur le front. La moitié de son visage semblait paralyser, ainsi que son bras droit. Il avait autours du cou une sorte de fiole avec… Quelque chose de vert dedans, un gaz ou un liquide, il était difficile a savoir ce que c'était réellement. Une âme sorti de la fiole, le jeune homme fut prit par cette âme. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Au lieu d'être dans le palais impérial, il était en enfer. Il y avait juste un homme avec une longue Barbe noir, et quelques cheveux de la même couleur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se mit a genou

« - Je suis heureux de vous revoir maître Rasputin ! Fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus

\- Heureux de voir que tu m'es toujours Fidel… Ted Diez-Harmonia »


	8. Chapter 8

Ted se releva et regarda le sorcier dans les yeux. Cela faisait dix années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Le sorcier regarda un peu l'état de son sbire, son état avait empiré depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, a l'époque Ted n'avait juste un problème au visage et c'était tout. Maintenant c'était son bras qui lui faisait défaut. Il était également plus mince qu'avant.

« - Tu hais toujours cette gamine ? Fit Raspoutine

\- Ma putain de petite sœur ? Répondit Ted. Oui. Elle a rendu alcoolique mon père

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ton père était le grand soldat Diez Barrels. Que fait-il actuellement ?

\- Il est mort. Avoua Ted»

C'était un raccourcit qu'avait fait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu. Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple histoire d'alcool, mais, c'était la conséquence de tout ce qu'avait subit Barrels. La seule et unique coupable était Sonoko Pour lui.

 _« Au plus noir de la nuit, C'était l'enfer, le calvaire  
Un horrible cauchemar Me remplissait d'effroi »_

« - La petite Anastasia Romanoff est en vie. Dit Ted

\- … Je veux exterminer tout les Romanoff de cette terre. Sais-tu ou es Teach ? Questionna le sorcier

\- Il est actuellement en Ukraine. Fit Ted. Nos deux fruits du démon peuvent aider a la capture de la jeune romanoff.

\- En échange je te donne ta petite sœur elle pourra payer. Cela me fera toujours autant sourire qu'on puisse autant s'Haïr entre deux personnes qui s'appelaient frère et sœur »

Raspoutine commença à Rire. C'était un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. C'est vrai il avait, en plus de sa magie, les ténèbres et le bêton avec lui. Ted avait mangé le fruit du bêton, cela faisait un allier de taille

 _« J'en ai perdu mes esprits Un corps partait en charpie  
Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Le cauchemar c'était moi »_

« - Pourquoi voulez vous exterminer cette famille impériale ? Questionna Ted. La gamine en plus se fait influencer par une conne et un certain Ace.

\- Ils m'ont trahit… Pourquoi les laisser en vie ? »

Raspoutine expliqua dans les détails cette traitrise, il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'important dans ce pays, il voulait en quelque sorte remplacer Nicolas II. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé c'était de faire semblant qu'il pouvait guérir le jeune fils des romanoff.

 _« J'étais le plus grand sorcier De la sainte Russie  
La traîtrise impériale Fut une erreur fatale »_

Raspoutine claqua des doigts, il y avait des âmes de nouveau qui apparaissaient, et qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel gris et remplit de nuage. Il devait partir d'ici, pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance.

« - Tu saura t'occuper de ces trois microbes et aller voir Teach ? On aura besoin de lui.

\- Oui, cela sera possible. Connaissant la pourriture qui titube elle va vouloir retourner en Ukraine. Répondit Ted. Et comme Teach y est, cela sera facile.

\- Bien... »

Raspoutine réfléchit quelques secondes, puis fit signe positif de la tête. Ted avait toujours fait du bon travaille pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ? Mais, il n'avait jamais réellement comprit les motivations de Ted. Pour une histoire d'alcool ? Raspoutine ne savait que ça de l'histoire,

 _« Maudits, ils ont tous péris Mais une petite fille s'est enfuie_  
 _Petite Anya prend garde Raspoutine s'éveille »_

« Vu que je t'ai expliqué mes motivations pour tuer la famille du tsar, tu pourrai approfondir le tiens ? Fit Raspoutine. Parce que je ne vois pas très bien le lien entre l'alcool et le fait que tu es devenu un de mes sbires »

Ted en premier serra son poing gauche. Il parlait peu de cette histoire car il avait du mal a mettre des mots sur ce qui le rongeait depuis des années et des années. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour trouver des bons mots pour expliquer tout ça.

« - Mon père a toujours fait en sorte que Sonoko et Akuroma se sentent comme ses enfants. Et il les aimaient sincèrement... Mais... Il a plonger dans l'alcool a la mort de mon petit frère. A cause de Sonoko, Akuroma est mort. Mon père a pas pu supporter

\- Tu avais un autre petit frère en plus de Drake ? Demanda Surprit Raspoutine

\- Ouais. Les jumeaux de Sonoko. Il avait la même maladie que nous, mais… Il n'avait pas la même chance que nous, il l'avait eu dès sa naissance et… En premier il ne savait plus bouger ses bras, puis ses jambes… Il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir, et petit a petit… Et Sonoko avait la mauvaise habitude de l'emmener partout, un jour il n'a pas supporté un de leurs périples et il en est mort. »

Ce n'était pas totalement ce qui c'était passé, mais, il s'était tellement acharner a trouver un coupable que c'est retombé sur Sonoko. Raspoutine comprit la suite assez facilement. Cela avait rendu réellement fou Ted. Drake toute cette histoire, le fait qu'on le compare a sa petite soeur, le fait que son père a sombrer a cause de cette histoire... Barrels avait commencer a frapper ses enfants a cause de l'alcool. C'était peu être cette histoire la qui avait fait en sorte que Drake n'avait jamais douter du fait qu'il soit un homme mauvais.

« Viens je dois te montrer quelque chose »

 _« Au plus noir de la nuit Appelons la mort  
Au plus noir de la nuit Avant l'aurore »_

Le sorcier et son Sbire s'éloignaient de l'endroit ou ils étaient tout les deux. Ils avaient prit des sortes d'escalier, assez sombre. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un endroit avec un petit mont de crânes noir. Raspoutine tendit sa main vers Ted. Ce dernier donna la fiole verte qu'il avait. C'était Raspoutine qui avait vendu son âme pour pouvoir avoir le pouvoir d'invoquer des âmes a volonté. Mais, Ted avait prit l'objet après la supposer mort de Raspoutine en attendent qu'il revienne. Il savait que le sorcier Russe allait revenir

« Nous allons retourner dans le monde des humains ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Les trois personnes voulant aller a Paris étaient tout les trois dans le train. Sonoko était entrain de faire des faux visa, comme un rien, elle c'était assise contre le mur a sa droite c'était que comme ça qu'elle n'avait pas mal a la hanche. Deux visa Russe et un ukrainien. Ils avaient déjà fait un bon bout de chemin et ils étaient en Ukraine, les contrôleurs devaient bientôt venir pour vérifier tout les visas. Anya était entrain de bien remettre au sol les béquilles de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, elles étaient déjà tomber sur Ace qui était entrain de dormir. Le jeune bruns râlait déjà.

« - Si tu veux plus avoir des béquilles dans la gueule trouve un moyen que j'marche normalement ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- t'as qu'à surveiller tes béquilles Canard boiteux ! Répliqua Ace.

\- C'bon ! Si ça tenait qu'a moi, j'saurai marcher comme tout l'monde ! Affirma Sonoko

\- C'est quoi au juste cette maladie que tu as ? Questionna Anya

\- C'est une maladie génétique qu'avait ma maman ! Dit Sonoko. Elle avait du mal a bouger sa main elle, enfin au début !

\- Ah… Tu as des frères ou des sœurs qui avaient ça ? Redemanda Anya

\- Le plus âgé… Teddy, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ted, cela avait commencer au niveau du visage. Répondit assez difficilement Sonoko. Puis, Drake, le plus jeune avait rien eu, parce qu'il tiens plus de son père, il a du rien avoir grâce a ça ! Puis…

\- Puis ? Fit Ace

\- Rien ! »

Sonoko ne préférait rien rajouter, elle voulait pas trop dire au sujet de tout cela. Anya regarda par la fenêtre, elle était en quelque sorte jalouse que Sonoko se souvienne d'autant de chose lier a sa famille. Elle, n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la sienne.

« - Je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom ! Fit Anya

\- J'en ai pas ! Répondit Sonoko

\- Sonoko Harmonia ! Intervenu Ace

\- MAIS ! »

Sonoko se leva d'un coup, sur sa jambe gauche vexer. D'un coup, Sonoko tourna la tête et remarqua quelqu'un avec un visa, elle remarqua qu'ils était rouge maintenant, et non bleu comme elle avait fait.

« ON VA LA OU SONT LES BAGAGES ! » Hurla Sonoko

elle prit en quatrième vitesse ses béquilles, Ace et Anya se levèrent également rapidement. Ils prirent les valises également. Qu'est qui se passait ? Pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça, très rapidement. Ils arrivèrent tout les trois dans le dernier wagon, c'était mieux qu'ils soient ici

« - Qu'est qui se passe ?! S'exclama Ace

\- Il y a un truc bizarre avec les visas ?! Reprit Anya

\- Ces putains de communistes les on changer ! Dit Sonoko. Ils sont plus bleus mais rouge ! on va devoir se casser du train !

\- Mais on est ou la ?! Demanda Ace

\- Ukraine ! On est quasi au terminus de toute façon ! On va aller dans mon village ! »

Ils sentirent leur Wagon se décrocher. Ils regardèrent ce qui se passait dehors, il y avait des âmes vertes qui étaient autours. Sonoko réfléchit quelques secondes avant de regarder la porte, une idée lui venu d'un coup

« - UTILISEZ UN TRUC COMME UNE VOILE OU SAIS PAS QUOI !

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Anya

\- Pose pas de question ! Dit Ace. Elle va utiliser le vent ! »

Sonoko ouvrit la porte, retira son manteau. Elle se jeta du wagon et elle utilisa son meneau dans le but de planer un peu dans le ciel tout ça grâce au vent qu'elle maîtrisait. Ace suivit aussi rapidement, tout comme Anya. Ils avaient utiliser tout les trois leur manteau. Une fois au sol, ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'était advenu du train ; leur wagon avait était décrocher avec d'autres Wagons. Quelqu'un avait sans doute trafiquer quelque chose. D'un coup, du bêton entoura le train, puis Sonoko regarda partout, elle ne voyait personne.

« - JE TE HAIS ENFLURE ! Hurla Sonoko

\- TA GUEULE CONNASSE ! Reprit une voix »

Ace et Anya regardèrent surprit Sonoko. Elle connaissait la personne qui était a l'origine de se méfait? Sonoko se retourna vers ses amis en reprenant ses béquilles

« On va chez moi ! On est tout près d'ma baraque ! »

Le petit groupe alla vers une maison un peu isolé. Cela se voyait que cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle n'était plus habiter. On pouvait le voir par des fenêtres casser par des plantes qui avaient recouvert quasiment tous les murs. Sonoko essaya d'ouvrir une porte, elle réussit au bout de quelques secondes de luttes. Les trois amis rentrèrent dans la maison

« - On va dormir ici ! C'plus pratique. Avoua Sonoko

\- Ok Sonoko. Fit Anya

\- Ne... M'appelle pas comme ça ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Vaut mieux Anya. Avoua Ace »

Sonoko fit signe a Ace de poser les valises au sol. Ils allèrent dans un salon, presque rien n'avait bouger depuis le départ de Sonoko. Enfin, il n'y avait plus une photo de famille qui était sur la cheminer. Sonoko eu du mal a remarquer ce petit détail, mais cela ne l'avait pas forcément choquer, cela devait juste être Ted. Parce que Drake n'avait rien prit et Barrels avait été déclarer Mort, Techniquement il ne pouvait rien prendre

« - Vous allez dormir dans la chambre ou je dormais avec Drake ! Fit Sonoko. J'vais dormir dans la chambre du père de Drake et Ted et notre mère

\- ça te dérange pas ? Questionna Ace

\- Non non ! Pas d'soucis ! Je vais dormir dans le canapé ! Dit Sonoko

\- Non mais tes parents avaient une chambre, tu peux dormir dans un vrai lit. Avoua Anya. Ou ton frère

\- Non, mais je me sens pas prête a dormir dans le lit de Barrels et de maman ! Et pas envie de dormir dans la chambre de mon frère»

Sonoko sourit, elle s'en fichait pas mal de dormir dans un canapé, du moment quelle dormait tout lui allait. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, cela venait de la cuisine. Une ombre se dessina au sol, petit a petit. Elle se rapprochait, et on ne pouvait pas voir qui était cette personne. Une voix masculine hurla :

« Qui êtes vous ?! Que faites vous ici ?!»


	10. Chapter 10

Sonoko ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais le premier reflexe qu'elle avait eu en entendant cette voix, c'était de jeter une de ses béquilles dans l'espoir d'assommé cette personne qui venait de parler. C'était la béquille quelle tenait dans sa main gauche qui avait connu le chemin entre la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et la tête de l'homme qui était dans la cuisine

« - Roh t'es devenue violente Maria ! Enfin, Harmonia. Fit une voix familière à Sonoko

\- Barrels ?! C'est toi ?! Je te pensais mort ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Moi aussi je me pensais mort ! »

Un homme sorti de la cuisine, avec dans une main la béquille lancé par Sonoko, de l'autre main. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux que son fil Drake, ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux assez courts. Il paraissait plus large que Drake par contre. Ace et Anya se regardèrent, qu'est qui se passait encore ? Un mort ramené a la vie ? Après avoir vu des âmes cela ne devait plus vraiment les étonner. Barrels utilisait « Harmonia » car il supportait pas non plus que sa belle fille porte un prénom Japonais, il préférait entendre le nom de jeune fille de sa femme a la place, c'était plus mélodieux selon lui.

« - J' ai été enterré sous des morts, mais maintenant je suis enterré sous des vivants. Fit Barrels

\- … Vous êtes le père de Drake ? Demanda Ace

\- C'est exact. Mais vous êtes les trois seuls à savoir que je suis en vie, je suis techniquement mort en Pologne. Répondit le géniteur de Drake et Ted. Même mes fils ne savent pas que je suis en vie

\- … Mais… Que fichez vous ici ? Questionna Anya

\- Je prenais mes affaires pour aller en France. Répondit l'ancien soldat. Et vous qui êtes vous Mademoiselle ?

\- C'est Anya ! La grande duchesse de Russie ! Affirma Ace

\- QUOI ? Mais non ! Reprit Anya. Pourquoi une vulgaire orpheline serai la grande duchesse de Russie ?!

\- Mais si mais tu t'en souviens plus ! » Enchérît Ace.

Sonoko rigolait un peu en entendant cette petite discussion. Barrels prit Sonoko par le poignet s'isola avec elle. Il devait lui dire sa raison pour laquelle il allait en France, cela la concernait. Et aussi, il avait besoin de lui dire quelques petites choses, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Barrels sentait qu'Anya et Ace n'allaient pas remarquer qu'ils étaient pas la. Ils allèrent tout les deux dehors, dans le jardin. Ils se tenaient face a face debout. Barrels rendit la béquille de Sonoko.

« - J'imagine qu'avec cette Anya vous allez en France pour voir sa grand mère ? Fit Barrels. Pour montrer que c'est la vraie ?

\- Ouais. Avoua Sonoko. On espère que ça passera. Et toi c'est quoi ta raison ?

\- Ton père est en France. Je voulais lui faire baver, suite a ce qu'il a fait a ta mère. Avoua Barrels. Il ne l'a pas aidé, et ne vous a jamais reconnu. Et aussi il c'est tiré comme un lâche. J'imagine que tu veux aussi le voir ?

\- Tss… Qu'est que ça peux faire ? Fit Sonoko qui retenait sa colère. J'pas envie t'étaler ma vie, et je saurai pas le reconnaître

\- Tu sais… Je sais ce que ça fait, j'ai connu cette situation, j'étais aussi en colère quand mon père m'avait abandonné. Avoua Barrels. A l'époque je n'étais pas assez fort pour lui demander des explications, je regrette. Je savais que tu n'allais pas te réjouir de savoir que ton vrai père est là-bas. Mais je me suis dit que je devais être honnête avec toi. C'est a toi de voir si tu veux avoir des explications ou non. Mais fait en sorte que tu n'ais pas de regrets. Je saurai a quoi il ressemblerai, il n'a pas trop changer depuis la dernière fois ou je l'ai vu. Ca te va ?

\- S'ta envie, j'verrai bien sur le coup… J'ai une question, pourquoi tu as tué Akuroma? »

Akuroma était le jumeau de Sonoko. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était à cause coups que Barrels leur envoyer. Sonoko était sûre et certaine ; c'était son beau-père qui l'avait tué. Qui pouvait endosser le rôle a part un alcoolique qui puait encore plus l'alcool le malheureux jour du décès d'Akuroma ? Et, maintenant que tout les deux avaient une discutions poser cette question. Cette remarque fit de la peine a Barrels, même si il laissait rien paraître.

« - Je peux pas encore te le dire. Mais, sache que tu vas bientôt le savoir. Dit Barrels. Si tu me laisses aller en France avec vous, et qu'on croise ton demi-frère, on doit aussi lui expliquer

\- … T'as essaye de ne pas me prendre pour une oie et dit le moi sincèrement plus tard. Dit Sonoko. Et ce type n'est pas mon frère.

\- T'inquiète je te mène pas en bateau. Dit Barrels. Et si tu as envie, ce n'est pas ton frère, mais cela reste mon fils »

Être une oie signifier être stupide. Barrels et Sonoko retournèrent voir Anya et Ace qui n'avaient pas fini leur discussion, quand ils remarquèrent Sonoko et Barrels s'avancer vers eux, avec un air sérieux. Cela montrait bien qu'ils avaient parlé d'une histoire importante entre les deux.

« - Barrels viens avec nous en France.

\- Et on part quand ? Demanda Anya

\- Demain, c'est plus pratique. Fit Barrels. Je comptais prendre le bateau pour rejoindre la France.

\- Ca sera mieux de finir a pied. Avoua Ace. Après ce qui c'est passer et aussi vu qu'on a un homme qui est théoriquement mort ça sera compliquer a expliquer toute cette histoire.

\- On ne traine pas alors ! Fit Sonoko. Parce que sinon on devra attendre des semaines avant un prochain bateau

\- Bien Harmonia. Avouèrent Anya et Ace en même temps »

Les deux Russes regardèrent Sonoko. Ils se demandaient se qui c'était dit entre les deux Ukrainiens. Pour qu'ils ne disent rien, c'était sans doute quelque chose qui ne les concernaient pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Le soir était venu. Le repas était servi, Barrels avait bien voulut faire quelque chose pour que tout le monde Mange. C'était une omelette avec quelques petits légumes par-ci par-là. Il y avait un grand silence, Sonoko se forçait a ne pas regarder son beau père. Ace et Anya se lancèrent quelques regards, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire.

« - Alors comme ça vous venez de Russie ? Fit Barrels d'un coup

\- Oui, j'ai grandit dans un orphelinat la-bas. Avoua Anya

\- Ouais, après la chute de la famille impériale je m'étais fait envoyé en Ukraine, ou j'ai rencontré Harmonia. Fit Ace. Puis, on a tout les deux été envoyé en Allemagne

\- Ah vous savez parler Allemand ? Demanda par curiosité Barrels

\- Yä Arschloch *. Lança froidement Sonoko

\- Je sais pas ce que tu m'as dit, mais ne me parle pas sur se ton ! Dit Barrels en se retenant de se mettre en colère

\- ALLEZ TU M'FERA QUOI LA ? Sonoko Se leva d'un coup. TU VAS VOULOIR ME TUER COMME CE QUE TU AS FAIT QUAND IL AVAIT 4 ANS ?

\- TA GUEULE ! Barrels se leva aussi. TU AS DE LA CHANCE DE RESSEMBLER A TED ET A MARIA SINON JE T'AURAI BAFFÉ DEPUIS LONGTEMPS.

\- OH PARCE QUE MONSIEUR EST CLÉMENT. Hurla plus fort Sonoko. ET TU NE TE GÊNAIS PAS QUAND ON ÉTAIT PETITS ! TU NE NOUS AS JAMAIS CONSIDÉRÉ COMME TES GOSSES

\- Considéré comme MES gosses ? On en parle de ton père SONOKO ? Fit Barrels. Je suis plus ton père que lui »

Sonoko prit d'un coup son sac et ses béquilles encore une fois. Elle regarda Anya et Ace en leur disant qu'elle allait revenir avant demain matin. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus quitta la maison en claquant d'un coup la porte. Barrels s'assit de nouveau comme si rien ne c'était passé. Anya et Ace regardèrent d'un air choquer le père de famille. Il sentit le regard des inviter peser sur lui

« - Bah quoi ? Ca allait bien exploser un jour ou un autre. Répondit Simplement Barrels.

\- … Euh… On s'attendait juste pas a voir ça d'un coup… Avoua Ace

\- … C'est très violant. Enchérit Anya. C'est triste de voir que vous et Harmonia vous vous haïssez a ce point

\- Je l'ai cherché en même temps. Barrels fixait son assiette, tout en mangeant

\- Comment ça ? »

D'un coup, la salle a mangé devenu totalement noir. Puis, revenu comme si de rien a la normal. Ace et Anya se regardèrent, tout était devenu normal… Mise a part une légère teinte jaunâtre qui avait recouvert le sol et les murs.

« PAPAAAAAA » Hurla deux petites voix

Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus et avec Sur ces tempes, deux petits éclairs. C'était celle qui se faisait appeler Harmonia, mais en étant petite. Elle était suivie d'un petit garçon qui avait du mal à marcher. Il lui ressemblait fort, les yeux de la même couleur, ainsi que la couleur de cheveux. Ils avaient tout les deux de même vêtement trop large pour eux. Ils allaient tout les deux vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissant apparaître Barrels avec Akuroma et Sonoko dans ses bras. Les deux invités regardèrent le Barrels assit a table avec eux. C'était quoi cette chose ?

« Fruit du souvenir » Expliqua Barrels

L'ancien militaire se remémorait souvent ces souvenirs quand il était seul. Ces rires avec Akuroma et Sonoko, ainsi qu'avec ces deux fils biologique. En parlant d'eux, Drake et Ted étaient tout les deux rentrer en scènes. Drake avait à cette époque treize ans et Ted seize.

« - Vous allez jouer dehors ? Fit une voix féminine

\- OUI MAMAN ! Hurla Akuroma et Sonoko

\- Surveillez les vous deux. Avoua Barrels en regardant Drake et Ted

\- Bien papa ! »

Une jeune femme apparut a son tours. Elle était sortie de la cuisine. Sonoko lui ressemblait beaucoup, la même couleur de cheveux, la même taille plus ou moins, le même teint de peau. Il y avait seulement la couleur des yeux qui différait. Maria les avait noir. Barrels reposa les deux petits âgés a cette époque de quatre années. Les deux jumeaux allèrent dehors tout comme les deux plus âgées.

« - Dit… Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas de les avoir reconnue ? Questionna Maria. Tu fais comme si c'était tes enfants… Mais je n'avais pas réellement demandé ton avis à l'époque.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Répondit avec un petit sourire le militaire. Tes enfants, c'est comme les miens. »

Petit a petit tout devenu noir. Avec des échos de voix qui disaient des « papa je t'aime ! », « papa regarde ! ». Quand tout était devenu complètement noir, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un :

 _« Akuroma ? Pourquoi tu bouges plus ? »_

On pouvait deviner que Barrels trembler a ce moment précit. Par honte ? Par culpabilité ? Tristesse ? Il était dur de savoir exactement pourquoi. La pièce redevenu petit a petit comme avant, en entendant des insultes se dire entre Barrels et Sonoko. On pouvait entendre de la haine, surtout venant de Sonoko. Si Ace et Anya avaient bien comprit… Akuroma était mort, on ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais cela était lier a Barrels, cela était évidant

« -… Pourquoi… Lança Ace

\- Mh ? Fit Barrels

\- Pourquoi êtes vous impliquer dans cette mort, alors que vous.. Vous les considériez comme vos enfants ?! Fit Ace hors de lui

\- Sachez seulement qu'avec le temps, j'ai compris ma part de responsabilité. Et que ma relation avec Harmonia n'est que le fruit de mon incompétence en temps que chef de famille. »

Barrels avait fini son assiette et la posa dans la cuisine. Il allait la laisser la pour la nettoyer le lendemain matin. Il expliqua seulement a Ace et Anya ou était la chambre ou ils dormaient, puis alla s'enfermer dans la sienne. Le soir, assez tard, Sonoko rentra calmer cette fois. Elle remarqua que son repas avait pas bouger d'un poile, le mieux, c'est qu'il était réchauffer. Elle se demander qui avait bien pu faire ça. Elle s'assit a la table puis commença a le manger. Elle n'avait pas avalé quelque chose de toute la journée a cause de cette dispute.

* * *

* D'après ce que j'ai vu sur internet Arschloch veut dire « trou du cul » x) voila


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, Ace, Anya, Sonoko et Barrels avaient commencer a faire le chemin pour aller prendre leur Bateau dans le nord de L'Allemagne. Actuellement, ils devaient être en Pologne, non loin de la frontière menant au pays ou ils devaient aller. Barrels était en tête, en portant sa belle fille sur son dos. Sonoko était devenu un boulet depuis qu'ils avaint quitter l'Ukraine. Tout simplement car elle avait une douleur de plus en plus forte à la hanche l'empêchant de marcher. Enfin, si, elle savait encore marcher, mais elle mettait de plus en plus de temps a faire que quelques mètres. Barrels avait décidé de la prendre sur son dos pour qu'elle ne les ralentisse pas. Barrels avait une épée qui était entre son dos et Sonoko.

Anya marchait un peu en retrait, à côté d'Ace. Il lui parlait de la famille royale, ainsi que de plusieurs choses à savoir sur la vie impériale Russe. Selon Ace et Sonoko elle avait eu un traumatisme assez fort pour quelle se souvienne plus de rien.

« - Tu as compris ? Questionna Ace

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas Ace. Répondit Anya

\- On arrive en Allemagne ! Fit Sonoko en tenant les cheveux de Barrels

\- Ne tire pas mes cheveux Harmonia. Dit Barrels

\- Tiré comme ça ? »

Sonoko tira les cheveux de Barrels. Elle rigolait un peu en faisant cette action. Sonoko avait eu une perche a prendre, c'était a cause de Barrels, elle n'avait pas penser avant. L'expression de son visage semblait plus enfantine et plus joyeux. L'ancien Militaire prit Sonoko par le col, et la jeta dans les bras d'Ace en soupirant. Il avait l'air agacer de son côté.

« - Prend la. J'en ai déjà marre. J'ai quasiment fait tout le voyage avec se poids sur mon dos

\- C'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Calme toi Harmonia. Avoua Ace en la mettant sur son dos

\- Comment vous faites pour la porter aussi facilement ? Fit Anya en souriant

\- Elle fait quarante kilo pour un mètre cinquante faut pas s'étonner qu'elle soit facile a porter

\- Un mètre cinquante cinq et demi ! Intervenu Sonoko

\- Et trente neuf kilos c'est un tout petit truc attends. Fit Barrels »

Sonoko tira la langue avant de se taire définitivement. Et plus aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche des compagnons de route. Ils arrivèrent en Allemagne puis dans un port où ils devaient prendre leur bateau. Le groupe avait eu une chambre pour eux quatre, et ils furent installé bout d'une heure dans leurs cabine. Anya et Ace étaient parti faire le tour du bateau Ils devaient également parler du passer pour voir si cela déclenché quelque chose pour Anya, Barrels était parti on ne sait ou. Sonoko était sur le pont du bateau avec en main l'épée de barrels dans son fourreau, c'était Barrels qui lui avait confié. Elle semblait tellement légère pour Sonoko, elle retirait cette épée de son fourreau ; il n'y avait aucune lame. Sonoko regarda bizarrement ce quelle avait dans la main

« C'est grâce a mon fruit du démon que j'ai une lame » Fit Barrels

Sonoko leva les yeux vers Barrels. Il avait un fruit du démon ? Depuis quand ? Ce n'était pas très grave quelle ne le sache pas. Barrels s'assit a côté de Sonoko. Cette dernière donna l'épée sans lame a Barrels. L'ancien militaire prit son épée dans sa main gauche, et d'un coup une lame fait en plein de fil très fin forma sa lame.

« - J'avais vu Doflamingo utiliser le fruit du démon des fil, c'est pour ça que je peu l'utiliser comme ça, je vole en quelque sorte les pouvoirs des autres mais pas pour utiliser a cent pourcent leur fruit. Je sais pas si je suis clair »

Barrels avait créé cette épée car il n'avait que la possibilité d'utiliser une trentaine de pourcent de la vraie puissance des fruits des démons qu'il avait vu. Et il c'était dit que le plus intelligent a faire c'était de combiné ces pouvoirs a une lame cela pouvait donner un bon résultat. Ce qui était le cas.

« - C'est cool. Fit seulement Sonoko.

\- Tu sais j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'on s'entendent mieux.

\- Je sais. Avoua Sonoko. J'pense que c'est toi qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis gauchère, et j't'en remercie. Suis différente, j't'ai imité par mimétisme

\- De rien. Je suis contant de t'avoir apporter quelque chose. Déclara Barrels

\- Dit… Barrels, soit honnête avec moi… A quoi ressemble mon papa ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Il est Grand, il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges. Voilà plus ou moins son portrait Harmonia. Et il peut être très fidele quand il le veut.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? Demanda Sonoko. Et fidele… Pf qu'il c'est enfuit.

\- Désoler mais non. Dit Barrels. Et tu comprendra en quoi il est fidèle plus tard.

\- Après tu t'étonnes que j't'aime pas. Tu me cache des trucs »

Sonoko Se leva difficilement. Elle voulait un peu marcher sur sa jambe pour se réhabituer a mettre du poids dessus. Barrels regarda celle qui se faisait surnommé Harmonia s'éloigner

« Dis-toi que j'ai mes raisons Harmonia. Que tu auras quelques infos quand tu vas tomber sur ton père. Puis, tu sauras toute la vérité quand tu vas retomber sur Ted. Essaye d'être patiente c'est tout. »

Sonoko ne se retourna même pas. Peu être pour masquer ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne répondu qu'une fois quelle sentit quelle pouvait parler

« Je vais faire venir Anya et Ace. Anya doit savoir danser pour si jamais elle recroise sa grand mère a Paris »

Sonoko marchait en titubant, comme d'habitude. Barrels la vu s'éloigner petit a petit. Il soupira. Il n'y mettait pourtant pas de la mauvaise volonté. C'était que malheureusement ce qu'il avait cacher depuis des années et des années. Ces années avaient fait en sorte que la vérité ne soit jamais révélée et ce fut peu être mieux ainsi.


	13. Chapter 13

Ace et Anya étaient tout les deux dans leur cabine. Il y avait deux couettes au sol pour faire comme des lits. Il y avait également deux matelas dans cette chambre. Les quatre personne ayant eu l'idée de voyager n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent cela expliquait que la chambre était médiocre. Mais, il n'y avait qu'une nuit de traverser, cela pouvait bien faire l'affaire. L'utilisateur du mera mera no mi avait une robe verte dans les mains. Il la tendit vers la jeune fille.

« - Tiens ! Harmonia voulait te donner ça ! Fit le jeune homme. Elle a trouver je ne sais ou cette robe !

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une robe ? Questionna ironiquement Anya. On dira une montgolfière

\- On ne sait jamais avec les Ukrainiens tu sais ? »

Anya prit la robe dans ses mains. D'un coup, une question qu'elle s'était poser la première fois quelle avait entendu le prénom d'Harmonia. Anya demanda a Ace pourquoi Sonoko ne supportait pas son prénom. Ace répondit simplement que c'était a cause de son père – Naturaliser Japonais - . Il c'était enfuit et aussi c'était lier au fait quelle avait eu plein de remarque sur le fait qu'elle était soit disant Japonaise.

« - Mais c'est bien d'être Japonais non ? Dit Naïvement Anya

\- Sauf quand le Japon ne reconnaît pas ton pays, le pays ou tu es née »

Anya avait du mal a imaginé ce sentiment la. Le fait d'être fière d'être née dans tel ou tel pays. Tout cela était obscur pour elle. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Quand on parle du loup…

« - S'cusez moi l'ptit couple, mais on doit apprendre a Anya a danser. Fit Sonoko

\- Je vais en premier mettre cette robe. Avoua Anya

\- Ok ! Je sors de la chambre. »

Ace rejoignit Sonoko dehors en claquant la porte. La petite Ukrainienne aux cheveux bleus regarda Ace avec un grand sourire, comme si elle devait demander quelque chose.

« - Quoi ENCORE ? Fit Ace

\- … Tu peux juste me porter sur ton dos pour que je remonte sur le pont ? J'arriverai pas a remonter. Avoua Sonoko

\- tu joues pas un peu de ton handicape la ?

\- Noooooon »

Ace soupira. Il savait très bien que Sonoko faisait ça par flemme, mais il fallait faire semblant n'est-ce pas ? Ace prit Sonoko sur son dos et l'emmena jusqu'au pont ou Barrels s'amusait a changer l'état de sa lame, une fois c'était des ténèbres, une autre fois du bambou. Il stoppa net quand il remarqua les deux amis d'enfance arriver. Ace Posa sur le banc Sonoko. Anya arriva ensuite avec sa nouvelle robe. Comme avait dit Sonoko, ils avaient apprit a Danser, Barrels n'avait pas décrocher un seul mot. Il regardait seulement la scène.

…

La nuit tomba assez rapidement, on était en hivers, les jours étaient beaucoup moins long a cette époque de l'année. Sonoko était allongé au sol, tout comme Barrels. Anya et Ace avaient tout les deux un lit. Enfin, un semblant de lit. Le bateau bougeait beaucoup ; il y avait une tempête dehors. Tout se passait normalement, quand, des fantômes verts arrivèrent. Ils avaient eu un petit espace pour passer entre le sol et la porte et allèrent jusqu'à Anya. La jeune fille voyait maintenant sa famille dans un rêve et commença a se lever et a quitter la chambre. Interpeller par le bruit, Ace entrouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, et il vit qu'Anya n'était plus dans son lit. Il se leva d'un coup et sorti de la Cabine en hurlant le nom d'Anya. Il sorti pour voir ou la grande duchesse était : il la remarqua quasiment a l'autre bout du bateau, entrain de monter sur le rebord du bateau. Elle comptait sauter ?! Ace courut le plus vite qu'il pu pour allé la récupérer. Il réussi a la reprendre juste a temps. Anya se réveilla d'un coup paniquer. Ace la calma en disant que tout allait bien, il la ramena dans la cabine. Ils étaient juste devant la porte quand ils entendirent encore une dispute entre Barrels et Harmonia

« - C'EST TOI L'ADULTE ICI ! TU DOIS SURVEILLER LES MÔMES. Hurla Sonoko

\- TU PLAISANTES HARMONIA, IL Y A QU'ANYA QUI EST MINEUR ICI ! Répliqua Barrels

\- RAISON DE PLUS POUR ÊTRE VIGILENT AVEC ELLE !

\- Calmez vous, je l'ai récupéré ! »

Ace ouvrit la porte, et fit entrer Anya. Les deux furent surprit en voyant Sonoko et Barrels faire un duel épée et béquille. Anya ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant cette scène. Ils allèrent tous se recoucher pour être en forme pour demain et leur arriver en France.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe de quatre personne étaient arriver dans une fille au nord de la France nommer dunkerque. Il y avait le carnaval qui avait lieu a se moment. Il y avait un tas de personne qui étaient attroupé dans une rue. Intrigué Sonoko se rapprocha, tout comme Ace, Anya et Barrels. Il y avait un défiler de géant en bois. Il y avait des personnes qui le faisaient défiler.

« - Diiiiites pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Demanda Sonoko a quelqu'un d'inconnu a côté d'elle

\- Vous ne devez pas être d'ici hein ! Pour pas savoir que c'est l'canaval de Dunkerque ! On fait un défiler de géant ! On l'a fait plus tôt car nos enfants de Novembre partent non pas en Janvier mais fin Décembre »

Le groupe d'étranger ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Cette personne avait un fort accent du nord, donc ils n'avaient pas comprit les explications. Ils regardèrent le défiler jusqu'au bout. A la fin du défiler de géant, les enfants avaient demander a leurs parents d'aller a la ducasse pour s'amuser un peu. Encore un mot totalement étranger, peu être du patois de leur région ? Il y avait de fortes chances. Le petit groupe était debout, entrain de lire une carte dans les mains de Sonoko. Cette dernière la tenait a l'envers

« - PARIS C'EST LA ! Hurla Sonoko en montrant Lyon qui était noté à l'envers

\- MAIS NON TRIPLE OIE ! Reprit Barrels. C'est Lyon et tu tiens cette foutue carte a l'envers ! Réfléchie un peu Harmonia !

\- Laissez la s'enfoncer dans sa connerie, elle va se sentir plus stupide après. Affirma Ace

\- La pauvre quand même… Avoua Anya

\- Ne vous attendez pas a grand chose de la part d'une Soviet ! Dit une voix pas inconnue pour Ace et Sonoko »

Sonoko lança son plan vers la personne qui avait dit ça. Elle réagissait au quart de tours.

« Alors si tu es si malin ramène nous a Paris ! » Fit Sonoko avant d'aller vers cette personne.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonoko se rapprocha d'un homme qui se tenait dans une ruelle sombre. C'était Gyn, il devait être dans le coin depuis longtemps. Sonoko se mit en face de lui. Il était bien plus grand qu'avant : par le passer il faisait qu'un ou deux centimètre de plus que Sonoko. Maintenant c'était facilement presque deux têtes de plus

« - Tu fous quoi là, le boche ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Qui me parle ? Je vois qu'une fille qui a des béquilles, je ne te connais pas ! Elle ressemble a Harmonia. reprit Gyn »

Gyn aimait bien ignorer Sonoko quand elle avait ses béquilles. Selon lui, il fallait que Sonoko fasse des efforts pour marcher sans aide. La jeune Ukrainienne soupira puis se mit sur des deux pieds en gardant en main ses béquilles. Ace se rapprocha de Gyn . Barrels et Anya étaient un peu en retrait en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« - Je suis ici après la lettre que tu m'as écrit. Avoua Gyn. Je devais faire un tours a Lille pour la grande duchesse de Russie donc je me suis dit que j'allais voir si je pouvais pas vous voir ici.

\- C'est cool que tu sois venu ! S'exclama Ace. Ca datait la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu.

\- Ouais ! Et on est pas venu Seuls ! »

Sonoko montra Anya et Barrels. Gyn les regarda, il pouvait se douter que l'homme était le père de Drake mais, la jeune femme était totalement inconnue pour l'allemand. Mais, il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Ace et Sonoko l'avait amené ici

« - c'est pour la présenter a sa grand mère j'imagine. Dit Gyn

\- Ouais ! Parce que c'est Anastasia. Affirma Ace

\- Désolé de vous dire ça mais sa grand mère refuse de voir une jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Anya

\- Elle a connu trop de fille qui se son fait passer pour Anastasia. Avoua Gyn. Mais, je pourrai te faire passer un petit test si tu veux. Puis après on verra comment on pourra la voir.

\- Ca part déjà mal. Dit Barrels »

Oui, c'était déjà mal parti. Gyn bailla puis commença a marcher et a partir vers une direction

« Suivez moi, on va passer la nuit sur Lille ! »

Le petit groupe s'en alla en suivant Gyn. Il connaissait bien le coin, donc il fallait lui faire confiance. Il commençait a neiger durant le voyage. Sonoko et Ace avait entendu qu'il ne neigeait Jamais en France, et ils n'avaient jamais poser la question a Gyn a ce sujet la. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi a un petit hôtel près de la grand-place* de Lille. Gyn les avaient emmené a un petit hôtel. Ils avaient tous posé leurs affaires dans une chambre qu'ils avaient. Gyn avait fait en sorte que les deux filles soient dans la même chambre.

« - Si vous voulez il y a le marcher de Noël en se moment, ainsi qu'une grande roue. Fit Gyn

\- IL Y A UNE GRANDE ROUE ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- On a perdu Harmonia. Constata Barrels

\- Une grande gamine. Reprit Ace en rigolant

\- Mais c'est cool les grandes roues ! Avoua Anya

\- Je savais que les filles aimaient bien ça. »

Gyn rigola. Il emmena les nouveaux venu vers le marcher de noël. Il y avait plein de personnes qui parlaient fort pour essayer de vendre ce qu'ils avaient. Il y avait pas mal de personnes qui vendait de la nourriture ainsi que du vin chaud. Barrels en avait prit, pour en boire un peu. Il était rester quelque part entrain de parler a une personne qu'il avait croiser. Ace et Anya étaient entrain de visiter un peu les alentours et Sonoko avait forcer Gyn a venir avec elle dans la grande Roue, car elle lui avait expliquer que soit disant elle allait peu être se faire refouler a cause de sa taille. Gyn ne pouvait pas refuser. Sonoko semblait émerveiller par la vue qu'elle avait

« - C'est décider ! Lille c'est une trop belle ville je vais vivre ici quand j'aurai l'argent ! Affirma Sonoko

\- Je crains le pire pour tes gosses, ils vont avoir une maman totalement fan des coutumes de son pays Natal. J'me demande comment va être leur père. Avoua Gyn en rigolant

\- Il va avoir un mélange bizarre d'origine ! Genre Germano-Libanais. »

La mère de Gyn était Libanaise. Elle avait rencontré son père au Liban et suite a un voyage d'affaire. Ils s'étaient mariés et ils avaient eu leurs trois enfants. Mais, suite a un problème ils avaient tous du fuir le Liban, et ils avaient du vivre en Allemagne. Un jour ou ils devaient travailler, les deux parents de Gyn étaient parti normalement et ils n'étaient jamais rentrer. Gyn n'avait jamais comprit réellement ce qui c'était passer : il avait quatre ans quand tout cela c'était passer.

« - Oh j'assume d'avoir un mélange bizarre d'origine ! Répliqua Gyn en souriant. Ca me rend totalement unique !

\- Temps mieux ! »

Gyn et Sonoko sortirent de la nacelle ou ils étaient. Ils se regardèrent en rigolant quand ils furent interpellés par quelqu'un avec un appareil photo, leur demandant s'il pouvait les prendre en photo. Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête avant de prendre le bras de Gyn. Ce dernier regarda légèrement sur le côté quand la photographie fut prise.

« - Merci ! Je prend des photos du marcher de noël pour en mettre a une exposition je pourrai la mettre ? Questionna le jeune photographe

\- Bien sur ! Répondit Gyn

\- On pourra avoir une copie ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Je serai au stand là-bas, dans une heure vous pouvez la prendre. »

Le jeune photographe s'éloigna. Sonoko lâcha le bras de Gyn en rigolant. Ce dernier fit juste un petit sourire en regardant la jeune ukrainienne. Sonoko regarda un peu autours d'elle et remarqua un grand homme aux cheveux blonds, avec un manteau de plume rose et un accoutrement bizarre.

« Il s'appelle Dofflamingo. Dit Gyn. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est un mafieux Espagnol. Et je n'ai jamais comprit le lien entre lui et un militaire Japonais qui le suit partout. »

Il y avait bien une personne qui le suivait, un homme qui paraissait assez calme et distant. Il avait des lunettes de soleil et des cheveux noirs. Il avait les mêmes petits éclairs que Sonoko sur ces tempes. C'était un militaire Nommé Vergo. Sonoko remarqua que Barrels en voyant ce militaire avait sorti son épée et une lame faite de lumière. Il courut vers Vergo. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille deux secondes ?

« TE VOILA ENFIN ENFLURE ! » Hurla Barrels

* * *

*ce n'est pas moi qui l'orthographie mal sur le coup x) C'est juste pour parler de la place du générale de gaule a Lille, j'entend plus « grand-place » que son vrai nom. Voilà


	15. Chapter 15

Vergo stoppa directement l'attaque faite par Barrels. L'ami de dofflamingo se demandait ce qui prenait a cet homme pour l'attaquer d'un coup. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Du moins, dans les souvenirs de Vergo c'était la première fois. Barrels semblait furieux contre ce militaire. Anya et Ace avaient rejoins en urgence Gyn et Sonoko en entendant hurler Barrels. Pas mal de personne c'était arrêté de marcher pour voir ce qui se passait.

« - Y passe quoi ? Demanda Anya

\- Barrels a pêté un câble et c'est attaquer a une personne au pif… Fit Gyn en montrant le spectacle. Sans doute l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Oh non l'alcool n'a rien a voir avec ça pour une fois. Fit Sonoko

\- Qu'est qui te fait dire ça harmonia ? Questionna Ace »

Sonoko fit quelque pas en avant. Elle ne regardait plus ses amis, elle fixait plutôt Barrels qui se battait contre Vergo. Harmonia expliqua que Barrels voulait aller en France pour revoir son père, et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait a sa mère. Au vu de la réaction de Barrels, Vergo devait être ce père quelle n'avait jamais connu. Plein de sentiment envahirent Sonoko et deux sentiments qui avaient prit le déçu était la haine et la tristesse. Dofflamingo regarda le combat entre un épéiste et une personne qui utilisait le Haki de l'armement se dérouler

« - ASSUME TES ACTES VERGO ! Hurla Barrels

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Reprit Vergo

\- TU AS EU DES GOSSES AVEC MARIA HARMONIA ! ET TU L'AS LAISSER SEULE.

\- J'avais Mes raisons de la laisse. Dit d'un air agacer. Et je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant avec cette femme.

\- P… Pourquoi… POURQUOI TU AS LAISSER MAMAN SE FAIRE TUER PAR DES POLAQUE ?! Hurla Sonoko »

Barrels arrêta de vouloir frapper Vergo. Il c'était dit que sa très chère belle fille voulait avoir un petit face a face avec son géniteur. Vergo se retourna et resta de marbre devant la réaction de Sonoko, ce qui énerva au plus au point la jeune Ukrainienne. Sonoko respira rapidement, c'est a se moment qu'il y avait eu grand coup de vent. C'était sans doute le fruit du démon de Sonoko qui commençait à être utilisé. Anya voulait aller voir Sonoko pour la calmer, mais Gyn lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« - Pourquoi ?! Elle va tout dégommer si ça continue ! S'exclama Anya

\- Non. Harmonia va juste vouloir dégommer le japonais qui lui sert père. Répondit Gyn.

\- Laisse la, elle sait ce quelle fait. » Conclu Ace

Gyn continuait de fixer Sonoko. En voyant cette scène, il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quand ils étaient plus petits sur le pourquoi elle n'aimait pas son prénom. Dans la tête de Gyn la phrase qu'avait Prononcer sur le fait de vivre en sachant qu'un père n'avait jamais reconnu raisonner encore. D'un coup, les jambes de Sonoko furent remplacées du vent et elle fonça sur Vergo. Elle s'accrocha sur son épaule avant de le vouloir le mordre. L'homme réussi à l'en empêcher avant de la jeter au sol.

« - Tu es bien sa gamine alors. Fit Simplement Vergo. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas ton père cherche autre part.  
\- La blague… Dit Sonoko avant de se relever avec difficulté. Z'êtes né en Ukraine dans la ville de Kertch. Z'avez connu ma mère dans la ville de Chostka, quand vous étiez devenu Japonais après avoir servi l'armée du Japon… Et…

\- Et ?

\- T'AS DEMANDER A MAMAN DE DONNER AUX MÔMES QU'ELLE A EU UN PUTAIN DE NOM JAPONAIS ! ET T'AVAS DIT QUE TU ALLAIS REVENIR PARCE QUE TU ALLAIS VOIR SI ON POUVAIT DEVENIR JAPONAIS AKUROMA ET MOI ! TU AS FUIS PAUVRE CON ! »

Sonoko fut prise par le col par Vergo et fut trainé pour aller en retrait pour qu'ils parlent seul a seul. Sonoko essaya de se se débattre pour ne pas rester seule a seule avec lui.

« Tu sais POURQUOI j'ai voulu que tu portes avec akuroma ces PUTAINS de nom Japonais comme tu biens de dire ? »

Le ton de Vergo fut bien plus tranchant et froid qu'avant. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avala un grand coup sa salive, puis fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle essayait de pas trop montrer quelle avait peur face a cet homme. Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que sa fille. Il la rapprocha de son visage.

« J'ai appris a connaître ta mère, je savais qu'elle allait me faire confiance si je faisais en sorte que vous n'ayez pas a vivre dans la pauvreté comme elle. Je sais quelle voulait qu'elle voulait tout faire pour que vous partez loin de l'Ukraine, au vu des conflits incessant. Elle voulait que toi et ton frère viviez avec moi. Mais... C'était la pire idée au monde. Tu sais Pourquoi ? Parce que je travaille pour Dofflamingo, en temps qu'agent infiltrer. Imagine ce que ça aurai pu faire si un jour ton frère et toi vous vous rendait compte ce cette image que je laisse passer ? Si on me découvre et qu'on sait que j'ai des gosses... Ces gosses vont payer pour tout ce que j'ai fais. Donc oublie moi. Oublie mon visage, mon nom et tout lien avec toi et fait en sorte que Barrels ne m'approche plus du tout»

Vergo lâcha d'un coup Sonoko et parti comme si de rien. La jeune fille tremblait... Alors... C'était ça son "père"? La blague. Barrels avait été bien plus gentil que lui. Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui c'était rapproché d'elle. Barrels était un peu en retrait.

« Merci Barrels d'avoir été un peu plus sympa que lui. Même si c'était à une époque révolue. »

Quand elle avait dit cette phrase elle se grattait la Nuque. Ace et Gyn savaient quelle avait cette manie quand elle était triste, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu faire. Gyn fit juste un petit signe aux autres, pour leur faire passer un message. Ace, Anya et Barrels partirent pour rejoindre l'hôtel ou ils dormaient. Le jeune Allemand regarda Sonoko avant de faire un petit :

« - Tu sais Harmonia, si tu veux habiter un jour à Lille faut que tu connaisse un peu le coin ! On prend la photo et on fait un tour ?

\- Essaye juste de ne pas me perdre ! Répondit Sonoko

\- tu vas pas te perdre si tu marche vite ! »

Gyn rigolait avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué par le photographe une heure avant. Il était suivit par Sonoko qui avait du mal a le suivre


	16. Chapter 16

Si il y a plus de faute dans ce Chap désolée . Je le corrigerai dès que j'ai un peu plus de temps

Edit du 16 octobre : J'ai passé le chap sur Word :r je sais que ça ne corrige pas toutes les fautes mais ça peu en retirer quelques unes !

* * *

Sonoko et Gyn après avoir récupéré leur photo s'en allèrent un peu voir d'autres rues de la ville. Ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un petit endroit entourer par les restaurants, qui étaient dans des bâtiments en hauteur et assez vieux. Ils étaient non loin d'une cathédrale. Les routes étaient pavées dans ce coin de Lille. C'était le centre de cette ville. On appelait se quartier "le vieux Lille". Gyn n'arrêtait pas de parler en disant des choses par-ci par là, Sonoko avait bien comprit qu'il voulait combler quelques silences qu'il y avait par moment.

« - Et la Harmonia c'est la place aux oignons ici ! Fit Gyn. On est juste en Face de Notre Dame de la traille.

\- C'est super loin de la ou on était non ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Oh non non. Avoua Gyn. Pas trop chiant de marcher sur des paver ?

\- Si un peu ! Ça m'fait mal

\- Tant mieux ! »

Gyn commença a rigoler légèrement après avoir dit cette phrase. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait gonfla les joues avant de s'asseoir par terre. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir a Côté d'Harmonia.

« Il t'a dit quoi le quand il t'a parler seul a seul ? Dit Gyn. Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret »

Sonoko expliqua tout ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes avant. Sonoko semblait encore plus en colère contre lui, elle n'était pas du tout contente d'avoir entendu ces pseudo excuses.

« - Il t'a pas expliquer pourquoi il a insister pour que tu porte ce nom alors... Remarqua Gyn

\- Si j'avais poser la question il allait sortir une connerie genre qu'il voulait qu'on devienne plus fort sans une présence masculine... En sachant qu'il savait qu'il y avait Barrels chez nous

\- Il était pas mort d'ailleurs celui la ? Demanda Gyn. T'avais pas dit qu'il était mort en Pologne ?

\- Nop' les gens l'ont penser mort. C'était mieux qu'il soit mort. Avoua Sonoko

\- Tu dit ça Pour Aku n'est-ce pas Harmonia? Tu sais, ça aurai sans doute qu'agrandit ta rage de le savoir mort, tu aurai jamais eu d'explication il t'en a promit »

Gyn savait très bien l'histoire avec Akuroma et Barrels, Sonoko ne l'avait pas dit a grand monde et elle jugeait Gyn assez digne de confiance pour qu'elle lui avoue ça. Sonoko fit une petite grimasse en repensant a tout ça.

« - Tu sais qu'ici il y a la plus grande Braderie d'Europe qui se déroule en Septembre ? Fit Gyn pour changer de sujet

\- c'est quoi une braderie ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Un marcher aux puces si tu préfères. Répondit Gyn »

Gyn parlait de tout ce qu'il savait sur cette ville et la région en disant quelle avait été pendant un très long moment Belge, puis espagnol enfin Français. Il réfléchit un long moment avant d'avouer qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire

« - Manque d'inspiration ? Demanda Sonoko avec un grand sourire

\- Tu sais Harmonia je sais plus parler La France que sur le Liban. Reprit Gyn

\- C'est sûr. Tu as du quitter ce pays a quel âge déjà ?

\- Trois ans, puis mes parents son jamais revenu de leurs travail a mes quatre ans »

Au fond d'elle, Sonoko se disait quand même quelle avait un peu de chance : elle avait perdu sa mère assez tard pour quelle se souvienne assez facilement d'elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas de Gyn malheureusement. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait attendu des heures et des heures devant la porte de la maison ou il vivait a l'époque et ils n'étaient jamais revenu. Elle s'en voulait, c'était assez égoïste de penser ça.

« - C'est pas très bien qu'on ressasse le passer quand on est a deux, ça nous déprime ! Surtout qu'on parle de la vie avant l'orphelinat. Avoua Sonoko

\- C'est sûr que l'orphelinat c'était un peu naze par moment, mais depuis qu'on vous a rencontré, Toi et Ace, ça passait plus. Répondit Gyn

\- Attends ! On change un peu tout on est indispensable

\- Ne Pousse pas petite Soviette ! »

D'un coup, les cloches sonnèrent. Il était déjà minuit, cette petite visite avait déjà durer tout ce temps ? Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche l'hotel ou ils logeaient cette nuit là.

« - On va partir pour Paris demain, faut un peu dormir. Avoua Gyn

\- Oh déjà ? C'était super court ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Bah... On a pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer Anya tu sais

\- Oui... »

Sonoko se rapprocha de Gyn. Ce dernier mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sonoko. Il lui adressa un petit sourire amuser

« - Je ne fais que des câlins aux personnes qui acceptent qu'on les appellent par leur prénom

\- Depuis quand ? Fit Sonoko avec un petit sourire

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas, une ou deux secondes ? Répondit Gyn

\- Alors c'est qu'entre nous que tu m'appelles Sonoko comprit ? Dit simplement Sonoko

\- Très bien Sonok' »

Gyn passa ses bras autours de Sonoko et la serra contre lui. La jeune fille passai aussi ses bras autours de Gyn. Sonoko arrivait a faire le tour de la taille de Gyn, c'était assez Rare. Au bout de quelques longues Secondes, Gyn lâcha Sonoko.

« - A demain Sonok

\- A demain Gyn »

Ils se séparèrent. Sonoko rentra dans la chambre qu'elle partager avec Anya. C'était juste une petite chambre avec deux lits une place. La jeune grande duchesse était assise en tailleur sur un des deux lits

« - Alors ce Flirt ? Fit Anya avec un grand sourire

\- Rien de spéciale. Avoua Sonoko en commençant a se mettre en Pyjama. On a parler du passer le seul truc de fou qu'il c'est passer c'est un câlin

\- Mince ! Ace avait raison. Dit Anya

\- ... Vous aviez parié ?

\- Oui, il a dit que vous étiez coincé au point que vous attentiez que l'autre fasse le premier pas, alors ça n'avance pas. Déclara Anya

\- Si on veut que ça reste au point mort ? Fit Sonoko

\- Ca ne va pas rester au point mort !

\- Je vais me coucher Anya »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se glissa rapidement dans son Lit. La grande duchesse rigola avant d'éteindre la lumière pour aller dormir également


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ? Ca va ? Désolée xD j'étais pas morte, mais en hibernation !

Je voulais dire qu'en plus du word pour les fautes j'ai passé le texte sur un correcteur d'orthographe. Je voulais avoir si il y a toujours autant de faute ou non pour savoir si je dois continué comme ça ^^

* * *

Le petit groupe était arrivé assez tard a Paris, Gyn avait décidé d'héberger Anya, Ace, Sonoko et Barrels chez lui, en plus que ses petites sœur. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et hurla quelque chose en Arabe, comme pour appeler des personnes. Ce fut vite confirmé par l'arriver assez rapide d'Aiko et Sophie. Les deux filles avaient toute les deux un grand sourire. Elles avaient toutes les deux des beaux habits. Cela montrer que cette famille, maintenant, était plus riche. Il n'y avait que Gyn qui n'avait pas renoncé a ses habits de l'époque où il vivait encore A Berlin.

« - Ace ! Harmonia ! Hurla Sophie avant de se jeter sur ace pour faire un câlin.  
\- Vous avez putain de grandi ! Répliqua Aiko  
\- Roh c'est bon ! Fit Ace. On avait 7 piges la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu  
\- Ouais, on a le droit de grandir entre les deux. Avoua Harmonia »

La surnommé Harmonia commença a présenter Barrels et Anya et expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrer Anya, l'accident de train, le fait qu'on pensait que Barrels était mort. Bien sûr, Anya et Ace ne disaient absolument rien a propos de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Akuroma et sa mort, jugeant que c'était plutôt a Sonoko de lancer le sujet.

« - Mais vous savez que la grand mère d'Anya refuse de voir des jeunes filles ? Questionna Aiko  
\- Il me semble que Gyn nous a dit. Avoua Ace.  
\- Mais on va trouver un moyen de la voir ! Dit Sonoko  
\- Elle va au théâtre, dans trois jours. Répondit Sophie. On pourra la voir la-bas.  
\- Ça sera la première fois que j'irai au théâtre ! S'exclama Anya »

Il y avait peu de monde qui pouvait aller au théâtre. Cela coutait relativement cher, et ce n'était pas la priorité, du moins a une époque, des personnes autours de la table. Barrels qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée continuait de fixer son assiette  
« - Ca sera sans moi. Dit Barrels  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais faire en sorte de partager un peu plus de moments avec ta belle-fille ? Fit ironiquement Sonoko  
\- Et Drake sera là. Ça sera peu être bien qu'il sache que son père soit en vie. Répondit Gyn  
\- Comme ça, il pourra voir toute sa famille encore en vie. Dit Aiko avec un petit sourire  
\- Il n'y a pas toute sa famille ici. Il n'y a pas son frère ainé. »  
L'ambiance commençait peu a peu a devenir tendu. Cela se voyait aux regards lancer par Sonoko vers Barrels. Même, si maintenant, ils arrivaient a être dans la même pièce sans vouloir, se frapper, ni hurler, le sujet Teddy était une source de problèmes. Sophie, Aiko et Gyn se regardèrent puis lancèrent des regards vers Ace et Anya aussi gêné qu'eux.

« - Je vais débarrasser ! Fit Aiko  
\- Je vais aider ! Dirent Sophie et Anya ensemble »

Les trois jeunes filles se levèrent et prirent les assiettes et les plats. Sonoko essayait de se lever, mais elle se rassit directement en faisant toujours cette même grimace qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Encore et toujours, sa jambe… Sa paralysie partielle avait touché plus d'endroits qu'avant. Quand elle avait revu Ace, c'était toute sa jambe et sa hanche qui était touchée, puis maintenant cela s'étaler jusqu'à sa poitrine. Mais, cela c'était centré seulement sur la partie droite de son corps. Petit a petit, tout le monde parti pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Tout le monde ? Non, Seulement Sonoko et Gyn étaient rester a table, face a face.

« - Alors tu veux pas réellement m'aider ? Fit Sonoko  
\- Oh non rêve Sonok'. Tu t'occupes de ta merde. Avoua Gyn  
\- Tu n'es pas drôle ! c'est dur de monter un escalier. Dit Sonoko  
\- Rien n'est facile ! Et si tu ne montes pas seule, je te fous devant un miroir et tu resteras a jamais devant. »  
Gyn savait très bien que Sonoko détestait de voir son propre reflet. Il pensait que c'était un petit signe de manque de confiance en elle. Gyn rigolait souvent en voyant harmonia rougir en voyant ça. C'était mignon selon lui. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges se leva d'un coup, et commença à marcher vers l'escalier. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle était capable de monter seule… Et aussi, elle ne voulait pas du tout voir son reflet

« - Alors prend mon sac ! Dit Sonoko  
\- Je peux bien te faire grâce de ça »  
Gyn rigolait et prit le sac de Sonoko d'une main. La jeune fille commençait à monter, très lentement. Lejeune homme était derrière Harmonia. Il regarda furtivement dans le sac d'Harmonia pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il remarqua des livres

« - Je vois que tu as appris a lire des trucs en… Russe ou en ukrainien, je ne sais pas faire la différence. Avoua Gyn  
\- Faut savoir lire notre alphabet pour voir une différence. Fit Sonoko. On a que 64 % de vocabulaire en commun, c'était comme ça qu'on se parlait facilement avec Ace au début. Et c'est de l'Ukrainien, j'ai quand même plus de facilité avec.  
\- En même temps, c'est ta langue Maternel… C'est comme L'arabe et moi, même si je suis très alaise avec L'allemand, je préfère parler et Lire en arabe, plus alaise. Dit Gyn. Et c'est des livres sur quoi ?  
\- De la fiance ! J'adore ! Et de l'économie de certains pays. Et aussi un peu de management mais je l'ai a peine lu  
\- Tu es étrange comme fille pour adorer ce genre de truc ! »

Gyn rigolait en disant ça. La jeune fille leva les yeux et arriva en haut de l'escalier. Toute fière d'elle, la jeune fille regarda Gyn

« - Qui a gagné ? Fit Sonoko  
\- Qui a forcé une tête de mule a monté ? Répondit Gyn  
\- À nous deux, on arrive a quelque chose ! »

Sonoko rigolait. Puis, d'un coup une lumière apparut puis disparut aussi tôt et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La jeune fille sursauta puis se jeta presque dans les bras de Gyn. Le jeune homme était contant d'avoir de l'équilibre, car il y avait l'escalier juste derrière lui, il fallait juste reculer d'un pas et il allait tomber.

« - Tu as peur de l'orage ? Fit étonner Gyn  
\- Le bruit, ça me fait penser à des balles ! Répliqua Sonoko limite en pleurant  
\- Ah ouais…  
\- Je peux dormir dans la même chambre que toi ?! Demanda Sonoko  
\- Mais j'ai qu'un lit ! Dit Gyn  
\- On s'en tape ! On met seulement un matelas au sol »

Gyn savait très bien comment cela allait finir ; Sonoko malgré le matelas au sol… La jeune fille allait s'inviter dans son lit. Mais, il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir pour une fois…


	18. Chapter 18

Le jour suivant. Sophie ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de son grand frère et se prit le pied dans un matelas qui était au sol. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fixa le matelât vide avec de grands yeux, depuis quand c'était la cette chose ? Elle leva le regard vers le lit de Gyn et remarqua son grand frère allongé sur son dos. Il semblait dormir profondément. Puis, Sophie voyait une masse bleue sur Gyn. Sonoko ? Qu'est qu'elle faisait là ? Sophie fit un petit sourire

« - Gyyyyyn ?  
\- Mh... ? Fit le jeune homme qui bougeait un peu.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de fille ! Je pensais qu'elle était le genre de fille qu'Aiko aimait bien. Avoua la petite sœur de Gyn  
\- QUI EST MON GENRE DE FILLE ? » Fit Aiko

La jumelle de Gyn arriva avec sa brosse a dent dans sa bouche. Gyn ouvrit en grand ses yeux et puis fixa quelque seconde Sonoko, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Gyn était long à la détente le matin. Au bout de quelques secondes, il regarda ses sœurs. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses sœurs se seraient invitées comme ça. Gyn semblait être embarrassé par la situation.

« - Tu sais très bien que mon genre de fille c'est les petite rousses ! S'exclama Aiko  
\- Ah ouais, Harmonia répond qu'au critère être petite. Répondit Sophie »

Sophie et Gyn étaient les deux seules personnes qui savaient qu'Aiko aimait les femmes. C'était assez mal vu par les autres, mais elle savait que sa famille s'en fichait.

« - Ca va, vous êtes bien dans ma chambre avec Une fille qui dort hein. Dit Naturellement Gyn.  
\- Tu sais la vie privée et nous... Dit Sophie avec un grand sourire  
\- On vous laisse en tête a tête. »

Aiko rigolait avant de tirer dehors Sophie. Gyn soupira et secoua Sonoko, cette dernière fit un petit bruit d'agacement

« - Sonok... Réveille toi  
\- Nooooon  
\- Si, on doit faire les magasins pour que vous soyez présentable devant la grand-mère d'anya. Dit Gyn  
\- j'ai pas envie, c'est une perte de temps. Fit Sonoko.  
\- Je te dois 229 francs n'oublie pas, je peux t'acheter un petit truc. Dit gyn pour quelle se lève.  
\- AH OUI ! »

Sonoko se leva d'un coup, et parti du lit de Gyn. C'était si facile de la faire se lever. La matinée se passa très bien, pour une fois barrels et sonoko avaient tout les deux fait un effort sur le fait qu'ils se disputent. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés devant tout le monde... Pour une fois. Au début d'après midi, Gyn était dans une pièce qu'avec Ace, Sonoko Et Anya. Il avait promis à ses amis de poser au moins des questions a la jeune fille qui prétendait être Anya, on ne sait jamais... Même s'il n'était pas sûr que la grand-mère voulait parler a quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait tenter. Anya avait répondu bon à toutes les questions.

« Alors, une dernière question ; tu peux me dire ce qui s'était passé le jour où tu as du fuie du château ? Demanda Gyn »

Ace semblait surprit de cette question. Il n'avait pas du tout préparé Anya à ce genre de question. Tout était fichu... Anya réfléchissait de son côté. Elle savait plus si Ace lui avait dit quelque chose a ce propos. Mais... Rien, Anya allait dire qu'elle ne savait pas du tout, quand un souvenir refit surface. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni si c'était un vrai souvenir ou non, mais elle voulait quand même le dire, qui sait ? Cela pouvait passer

« - J'étais partie chercher quelque chose dans la pièce derrière la salle où il y avait le trône. Je l'avais trouvé, mais quand je voulais partir... Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs était arrivé et m'a fait partir par un passage secret derrière une bibliothèque  
\- … Cela semble être un souvenir cohérent avec ce qui s'était passé. Plus qu'à convaincre ta grand-mère ! »

Ace fit signe à Gyn qui partait de la pièce, il prit Sonoko par le poignet et la forçait aussi a partir, il devait lui parler de quelque chose… Ce souvenir… Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait s'en souvenir, Ace commençait a avoir de plus en plus de certitude sur l'identité d'Anya. Ace amena Sonoko dans une pièce où ils étaient seuls pour qu'il lui dise

« - Elle joue bien son rôle ! Son souvenir, j'y ai presque cru. Avoua SOnoko  
\- Crois-la Harmonia, il n'y a que la Vraie Anastasia qui peut se souvenir de ça.  
\- Sérieux ? C'était toi le gamin en question ?  
\- Oui, il n'y avait que les serviteurs de Romanoff qui savait où il était ce passage secret. Et donc par extension Anastasia vu que je l'ai faite fuir par-la.  
\- … On a eu du bol de tomber sur elle. Avoua Harmonia »

Sonoko pensait réellement que c'était du pur hasard quelle avait un physique ressemblant a une des filles Romanoff, c'était un physique assez banal qu'elle avait. Mais, si même Ace savait que c'était la bonne personne, il ne fallait pas douter une seconde.

« - Mais plus qu'à voir si sa grand mère veut la voir… Dit Ace  
\- Si elle ne veut pas, on la kidnappe ! S'exclama Sonoko  
\- Mais t'es taré Harmonia ! Reprit Ace  
\- Mais non, je suis sûre que les membres de ma famille approuvent ! Dit Sonoko  
\- Mais ta famille… C'est un cas appart. Avoua Ace »

Il rigolait un peu. Ce n'était pas bien méchant. Juste après, les deux amis entendirent Gyn hurler leur nom pour les faire descendre. Ace et Sonoko allèrent au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait Barrels, Sophie, Aiko et Anya.

« - On a plus a manger, on va manger dans le restaurent d'une amie ! S'exclama Gyn  
\- Oui, on a l'habitude de manger chez elle ! Fit Aiko  
\- Elle cuisine trop bien, mais pas mal de personne refusent de venir chez elle… Avoua Sophie  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Barrels  
\- Bah… Fit simplement Aiko  
\- Des gens ne vont pas chez elle parce qu'elle est typée ? Fit Ace »

Le propriétaire du pyro pyro no mi n'avait pas dit cette phrase méchamment. Il savait que malheureusement dans certains pays, il y avait du racisme. Il y en avait en France, peu être un peu moins que dans certains pays, mais il y en avait quand même. Et c'était peu être une des raisons stupides pour laquelle peu de personnes voulaient rentrer chez elle.

« - ON VA CHEZ ELLE ! PARCE QUELLE A L'AIR COOL ! Hurla Sonoko  
\- Mais calme, toi Harmonia ! »

Aiko, Ace, Barrles, Sonoko, Sophie et Gyn arrièrent devant une petite auberge. Il y avait une petite enseigne ou il était noté « Chez Mouna ». Gyn regarda l'établissement devant lui

« - Voilà ! Dit Gyn. Mouna est une fille très gentille  
\- … Attendez ou est Harmonia ?! S'exclama Anya  
\- … Mais elle était là il y a cinq seconde ! Fit Ace  
\- Elle s'est paumée ?! Fit Sophia  
\- … Roh, elle nous gave.  
\- SALAAM MOUNA ! Hurla une voix à l'intérieur de l'auberge »

… C'était la voix de Sonoko. Comment elle avait fait pour rentrer comme ça sans que personne la vois ? La pauvre Mouna, elle allait se demander qui était cette folle encore.

* * *

Mouna ne m'appartiens pas x)) Elle appartient a sa créatrice : Ic'ilver. Je m'excuse par avance de ce qui va se passé xD


	19. Chapter 19

Le retours des fautes a toutes les phrases !Je suis désolée mon correcteur d'orthographe sur internet est en maintenance depuis 3/4 jours et j'voulais quand même le poster... Voila

* * *

La jeune femme nommé Mouna regarda avec des grands yeux Sonoko. Cette dernière avec un énorme sourire et se tenait bien droite sur ses béquille. Mouna était derrière un comptoir. C'était une jeune femme avec les cheveux noirs et aux yeux argentés. Elle était habillée d'une façon assez sombre. Elle continuait à fixer Sonoko... Si elle avait pensé un seul instant quelle aurai attiré des fou en ouvrant un restaurant ici, a Paris, elle ne l'aurai probablement pas fait sur le coup. Mais son visage devenu de moins en moins surprit pour laisser paraître un petit sourire, cela rendait quelques fois des situations plutôt drôle à voir.

« - A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Harmonia ! Fit Sonoko

\- Ah l'amie de Gyn ? Demanda Mouna

\- Oui c'est elle ! »

Gyn ouvrit la porte, assez embarrasser. Il rentra dans la pièce, étant suivit par ses sœurs, Ace, Anya et Barrels.

« - On voulait graille ici ! Fit Sonoko

\- Graille ? Questionna Mouna

\- Manger. Répondit Gyn

\- Bien ! Vous pouvez vous assoir vous savez ! »

Les personnes qui étaient rentré dans l'auberge s'assirent devant le comptoir. Sonoko avait un énorme sourire. Gyn en profita pour faire des petites présentations des quatre personnes qui s'étaient rajouté.

« - Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda Mouna

\- Comme d'habitude ! Répondirent Gyn, Sophie, Aiko et Ace

\- Comment ça comme d'habitude Ace ? dit Anya en rigolant

\- Je me dis que si ils prennent comme d'habitude c'est que c'est bon ! Répondit Ace

\- Je prends comme eux ! Avoua Anya

\- Z'avez quoi ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Je sais que Diez Drake prend souvent du Kacha vers Noel. Avoua Mouna. J'imagine que vous êtes son père ? »

Mouna regarda dans les yeux Barrels. Ils se ressemblaient tout les deux, comment ne pas voir qu'ils étaient de la même famille ? Mais, elle était étonner de le voir vivant, car elle avait entendu dire que le père de Drake était mort en Pologne. Mouna savait que la personne qui s'était présenté sous le nom Harmonia était la demi-sœur de Drake.

« - Oui c'est moi. Et cette gamine est sa sœur. Avoua Barrels en parlant de Sonoko

\- Enfin, sa demi-sœur. Répondit Sonoko. Mais, on a toujours vécu ensemble, c'est comme si on était frère et sœur malgré ça.

\- Sonoko Harmonia Reconnue Diez »

Sonoko tourna la tête vers Barrels. Hein ? Reconnue ? Depuis quand ? Harmonia se posait plein de question. Barrels ne regardait pas sa belle-fille

« - Tu le saura en temps et en heure.

\- Si tu le dis… DIIIT MOUNA JE VAIS PRENDRE DU KACHA ! Fit Sonoko

\- Si tu veux, vous prenez monsieur ?

\- Du Kacha également. »

Mouna s'en alla en cuisine, le temps de faire a mangé. Pendant se temps, le peu de clientèle qu'avait Mouna parlait ensemble. Ils parlaient un peu de banalité. La jeune femme retourna avec les plats. Celui de Gyn, Sophie, Ace, Aiko et Anya était un plat totalement Libanais. Mouna se souvient que cela lui avait prit du temps pour apprendre a le faire, parce que comme des clients exigent, ils avaient tout les trois demandé un plat libanais pour manger quelques fois ici. Mouna étant une personne très (voir trop) gentille avec les trois frères et sœurs, elle l'avait fait. Barrels et Sonoko avaient tout les deux un plat Russe.

« - Drake va venir ici ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Normalement dans quelques minutes il arrive. Avoua Mouna

\- Ca va faire vingt ans que je n'ai plus vu mon fils… Fit Barrels

\- Vaut mieux tard que jamais ! S'exclama Aiko

\- C'est vrai que ça aurai été plus classe a son mariage mais bon… Fit Anya

\- IL EST MARIER ?! S'exclama Barrels

\- Oh non, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça. Avoua Anya

\- Pas b'soins d'hurler ! dit Sophie»

La porte s'ouvrit, et on entendait quelqu'un faire quelques pas avant de fermer la porte. Sonoko et Barrels, étant les deux plus réactif, se retournèrent pour voir qui était cette personne.

« - DRAKOUNEEEEET ! Hurla Sonoko avant de se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère.

\- MON FILS ! »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui était cette personne. Au vu de ce qu'avait hurler les deux, c'était Drake. Ce dernier semblait un peu dépasser par les évènements

« -… Depuis quand tu es en vie Papa ? Demanda Drake en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras

\- Bah… Disons qu'on m'a penser mort nuance. Avoua Barrels

\- Je t'aime grand frèèèèère. Sonoko était sur le point de pleurer

\- Ca fait a peine trois ans qu'on c'est plus vu il y a pire. Avoua Drake

\- Lu Drake ! Fit seulement Gyn

\- Salut l'autre mec.

\- Gyn.

\- Essaye de retenir le nom de ton beau-frère. Dit Aiko avec un grand sourire

\- Comment ça beau-frère ?! S'exclama Drake

\- Bah… Gyn a dormit cette nuit avec ta sœur ! Répondit Sophie

\- Tu ne me l'as pas dit Harmonia ! S'exclama Anya

\- Oh, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux ! Avoua Mouna. Vu le nombre de lettre que Gyn écrivait…

\- Vous comprenez le concept d'avoir une vie privée ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Naaaaaan. Avoua Sophie»

Au bout de quelques secondes de gène pour Gyn, et Sonoko rigolait un peu nerveusement, Drake reprit son calme, et reposa sa sœur sur la chaise ou elle devait être quelques minutes avant. Il s'assit entre son père et sa sœur, en posant ses épées au sol.

« - Ah Mouna, tu peux venir au palais demain ? Ils acceptent de voir si tu ne peux pas devenir cuisto au palais !

\- Oh ça sera classe ! Fit Sonoko

\- Oui, je pourrai passer. Ca ne se refuse pas ! Avoua Mouna

\- C'est mieux alors. Avoua Drake

\- Je sort »

Barrels se leva et parti dehors, non loin de la ou était les autres. Sonoko avait décider de s'inviter dans les cuisines de Mouna, on ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, tout ce qu'on pouvait supposer c'est quelle voulait juste un peu marcher sur sa jambe droite. Mouna était rester la ou les autres mangeaient.

« - Drake… Ton père a dit quelque chose d'étrange a l'instant. Dit Ace

\- Etrange ? Quel sens ? Il dit plein de chose d'étrange. Avoua Drake

\- _Sonoko Harmonia Reconnue Diez_. Fit Anya

\- Ouais ça a choquer Sonok' qu'il dise ça… Déclara Aiko

\- Ce qui est normal elle ne le savait pas »

Drake se leva d'un coup, et commença a reprendre ses épées et les remit a sa ceinture, puis il regarda un a un les proche de sa sœur

« - Elle ne pourrai pas en savoir plus avant que mon très cher frère soit avec nous. J'en sais pas plus. Avoua Drake

\- Pourquoi attendre Ted ? Questionna Gyn

\- Volonté de mon père, je ne la conteste pas »

Drake s'en alla dans la cuisine pour dire en revoir à sa sœur, et lui dire qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir. Du moins, si son travail lui permettait. Sonoko retourna avec ses amis et prit ses béquilles

« - On va faire les magasins ?! ET C'ÉTAIT BON MOUNA

\- Merci Harmonia » Fit Mouna un peu plus timidement


	20. Chapter 20

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement, sans une dispute, sans soucis. Anya avait acheté une robe bleu clair qui lui allait très bien. Sonoko avait aussi dû trouvé quelque chose pour s'habiller mieux, car Sophie et aiko pensaient qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer au théâtre avec son accoutrement qui paraissait un peu pauvre. Sonoko était contrainte d'acheter un t-shirt marron assez léger et une jupe rose. Elle avait fait la tête pendant quelques minutes avant de rigoler a une blague de Gyn. Aiko et sophie voulaient absolument qu'Ace, Anya et Sonoko connaissent mieux Paris, et voient également de nuit la ville lumière. Barrels avait été invité, mais avait refuser. Sa belle-fille avait expliqué qu'en ce jour du 20 décembre, cela faisait exactement trente ans que Barrels et sa mère s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, il devait déprimer cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le moral pour venir avec eux. Barrels s'était jugé toxique, et comme il n'aimait pas rester avec du monde quand il était déprimé, il était rentré chez Gyn

Il faisait nuit, Aiko et Sophie étaient avec Anya et Ace devant. Les sœurs de Gyn semblaient expliquer pas mal de chose. Pendant ce temps à, on pouvait voir qu'Ace n'écoutait pas beaucoup. L'homme qui avait mangé le pyro-pyro no mi regardait plutôt autour de lui, tout était mieux que d'écouté les sœurs de Gyn. Anya essayait de tout retenir, avec un grand sourire, elle avait l'air de bien aimer. On pouvait voir que pendant l'exposer fait par les deux filles, Ace avait acheté une rose à Anya et lui donner.

Derrière, il y avait Gyn et Sonoko. Le jeune Libanais ne voulait pas laisser toute seule Sonoko. En premier, car il savait très bien que sa jambe l'empêchait de marcher aussi vite que les autres et aussi, il savait très bien que Sonoko allait se perdre si elle restait seule. La jeune fille avait un peu moins mal a la jambe, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

« - Aiko et sophie ont l'air d'adorer Paris. Fit Sonoko  
\- Ouais, elles aiment tellement cette ville. Avoua Gyn. En même temps, c'est la ville où on a le plus vécu… Comment peut-on ne pas l'aimé ?  
\- J'ai un exemple où on peut aimer une ville ou un pays quand on a peu vécu dans une ville ou un pays. Genre quand on a vécu a Harf et a Berlin et qu'ils sont reliés a notre famille qui n'est plus là, près de nous.  
\- Exact. Tu as vu juste »  
Sonoko savait un peu l'histoire de Gyn, mais elle voulait savoir s'il avait réussi à avoir un peu moins de regret, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Le jeune homme semblait regardé vaguement au loin.  
« - Je pense savoir pourquoi mes parents ne sont jamais revenu. Avoua Gyn  
\- Ah ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi ?  
\- … Tu n'es pas sans savoir mon père était en voyage d'affaires au Liban quand il a rencontré mon père ?  
\- Ouais, il devait représenter l'Allemagne là-bas, je crois. Et ils sont partis a cause de la famine  
\- Exact. Et après mon père a du representé encore une fois L'AAllemagne, mais cette fois en Russie… Tu sais mieux que moi à l'époque ce qui se passait en Russie là-bas. Lança Gyn  
\- … Joseph Staline commence à faire du bruit. Avant de devenir notre chef en 22, je crois. Dit Sonoko. Il éliminait déjà les personnes gênante.

\- Exact. Mon père était contre le communisme. Et comme il avait de l'influence à l'époque Staline avait peur pour son futur poste, et il a trouvé une raison pour arrêté mes deux parents. Je ne sais pas le motif exact, mais je sais que ça s'est passé comme ça.  
\- Ils doivent être au goulag… Avoua Sonoko  
\- Ils doivent être morts à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- Pas forcement. Mon oncle y est toujours en vie. Il m'écrit souvent, mais il ne peut pas lire mes lettres… Fit Sonoko  
\- Je ne veux pas y mettre trop d'espoirs, les chances sont minces »  
Sonoko leva les épaules. Il avait raison, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils soient encore en vie. Mais elle voulait qu'il sache seulement qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'ils soient en vie  
« - Mon oncle veut faire fuir un maximum de personne là-bas, peut-être qu'ils voudront fuir si ils sont encore en vie.  
\- On verra bien »  
Pendant leur discussion, ils avaient visité de nombreux lieux populaires de Paris. Il y avait des lumières partout. Cela se voyait qu'on était a une date assez proche de Noel. Le petit groupe s'était arrêté dans la rue pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Anya et Sonoko parlaient du fait que la jeune grande-duchesse allait bientôt voir sa grand-mère au théâtre. Elles parlaient assez fort. Ace regardait devant lui quand il vit quelqu'un aux cheveux bleus marcher au milieu de la rue. Ce n'était pas du tout Sonoko… Et cette couleur de cheveux était très peu commune dans les environs.  
« - Harmonia ? Fît Ace  
\- Ouais Ace ? Dit Sonoko  
\- Teddy… »  
Sonoko regardait autour d'elle, paniqué. Ou il était ?! Elle remarqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus partir au loin. Elle devenait pâle.  
« - On a parlé putain de fort avec Anya…  
\- Mais… Il s'en fout nan ? Questionna Anya  
\- C'est un de s'eux qui nous ont attaqués dans le train. Fit Sonoko. Il maîtrise le béton.  
\- Donc… Il travaille pour Raspoutin. Dit Ace  
\- Raspoutine vie encore ?! S'exclama Gyn. Il est mort quand on était petit nan ?  
\- C'est pas une légende ce mec ? Questionna Aiko  
\- On ne sait pas trop en fait…  
\- De toute façon, il ne pourra rien nous faire. Avoua Sophie »  
Cela se voyait que Sonoko commençait a avoir peur. Pas de Raspoutine, mais de son grand frère. Comme si elle savait tout ce qu'il allait faire. Elle en savait rien, mais, elle savait a quel point il était fou. Au fond d'elle, Sonoko essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle allait enfin savoir ce qui c'était passer avec son jumeau  
« On va rentrer, il se fait tard » Fit Gyn

le groupe fit un petit signe de la tête, ils se levèrent puis allèrent vers l'endroit ou ils dormaient


	21. Chapter 21

Petite pensée pour Ic'Silver xD j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant du Soprano ! Et c'est bientôt la fin de la fanfic je pense :r 8 chapitres pour être large !

* * *

La journée s'était écoulée. Il était déjà le soir, et maintenant tout le monde se préparait pour aller maintenant au théâtre. Barrels se regardait dans la glace, il était habillé d'un costard cravate. Il se sentait un peu mal dans ce genre d'habit, mais, il était bien obligé… Il ne devait pas faire honte a son fils. Il était seul dans sa chambre

« Barrels ? Tu es prêt ? »

Barrels se retourna ; c'était Sonoko qui l'avait interpellé. Il la regarda de haut en bas, habiller d'une jupe rose clair et d'un haut sombre. Cela faisait bizarre de la voir habiller comme cela.

« - Tu ressembles fort a ta mère comme ça tu sais Harmonia ? Fit simplement Barrels  
\- Merci… Enfaite, je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis hier soir…  
\- Oui ? »

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit de son beau-père, sur la gauche. Elle attendit quelques secondes le temps de trouver les bons mots pour lui parler. Elle s'était dit aussi qu'elle devait renouer un peu le dialogue avec lui, et sans pleurer cette fois

« - Merci malgré tout. Avoua Sonoko  
\- Pourquoi ? Fit étonner Barrels  
\- J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit… Et.. Gyn et ses sœurs… Ace… Anya… Ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de vivre avec un modèle paternel chez eux. Et malgré nos différents, j'ai de la chance de toujours t'avoir. C'est pour ça. Et merci aussi d'avoir aimé ma mère. Tu devais vraiment l'aimé pour déjà avoir des enfants avec elle… Puis accepter qu'elle revienne avec des enfants qui n'étaient pas les tiens. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi… Mais je t'en veux toujours pour Aku..  
\- Tu sais, quand tu aimes quelqu'un… Commença Barrels avant de s'asseoir dos a Sonoko. On s'en fiche sincèrement si elle nous a trompées ou non l'importance, c'est qu'elle soit encore là, a nos côtés.  
\- On l'a tout les deux perdus ce jour-là, quand elle a été tuée par les polaks. Avoua Sonoko  
\- Ouais… Malheureusement. Et elle t'a aussi donné la bague que je lui avais donnée pour notre mariage. Fit Barrels  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?! Demanda Sonoko »

Durant le peu de temps où elle était seule a l'orphelinat Sonoko parlait à un inconnu par lettre. Un jour, il avait laissé une lettre au nom de Sonoko dans la boite aux lettres de l'orphelinat, puis ils avaient tout les deux parlers durant des semaines – du moins par lettres - . Même durant l'époque où elle était chez Aliona et Stanislas. Et Sonoko l'avait qu'avouer à cet inconnu.

« - Disons que j'ai cherché partout cette bague, je n'ai rien vu chez nous. Lança Barrels. Et je me suis douté que c'était toi qui l'avais  
\- Je vois… Fit Sonoko pas très convaincue  
\- BARRELS ? HARMONIA VENEZ ! Hurla Anya  
\- ON ARRIVE »

Les jeunes gens allèrent au théâtre, là où devait être la grand-mère d'Anya. Sonoko et Gyn était tous les deux a côtés et murmurait des bêtises entres eux, en se retenant de rigoler. Aiko et Sophie étaient toutes les deux en train d'écouter la représentation tandis qu'Ace et Anya étaient un peu en retrait. Ace donna un coup de coude a Anya et fit signe de regarder une vieille femme isolée dans un coin

« - c'est elle ta grand-mère. Déclara Ace  
\- Tu es sûr ? Questionna Anya  
\- J'ai travaillé pour elle, je saurai la reconnaître entre mille. Répondit Ace  
\- J'ai peur qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas… Ou quelle ne veule pas me voir.  
\- Je suis là, elle va me faire confiance. Dit confiant Ace. Et il y a Harmonia pour appuyer mes propos  
\- Si tu le dis »

Comment Ace pouvait-il être si confiant ? Enfin, s'il l'était, pourquoi douter ? Il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Anya respira un grand coup et regarda le spectacle au même titre que les sœurs de Gyn. Le spectacle se fini assez rapidement, c'était une représentation d'une pièce nommée Dom Juan. Sonoko et Gyn s'étaient, tous les deux, amusées a imité les personnages, Ace avait bien rigolé en voyant ses amis le faire. Une fois fini, Ace et Sonoko avaient tout les deux eu l'idée de se rapprocher doucement du balcon ou avait la fameuse grande-duchesse.

« - Tu restes un peu ici ? Devant la porte ? Fit Harmonia  
\- Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras rentrer !  
\- Je vous attends alors. Avoua Anya »

Ace et Sonoko entrèrent, mais ils furent très vite stoppés par deux gardes. L'un des deux était Drake. Le jeune homme regarda bizarrement da petite sœur. Anya avait remarqué que la porte était entrouverte. Elle se rapprocha pour voir ce qui se passait

« - Tu fiche quoi ici Sonoko ? Demanda Drake  
\- Appelle-moi pas Sonoko devant tout le monde ! S'exclama Sonoko. C'est harmonia ! Et on doit voir la grande-duchesse !  
\- Pour sa petite fille Anastasia ! Fit Ace  
\- Faites les partir. Ordonna la grande-duchesse  
\- Mais… Fit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus  
\- C'est réellement elle ! Reprit Ace  
\- Arrêtez ! S'exclama la grand-mère d'Anastasia. J'ai tellement vue de jeunes femmes se faisant passer pour ma petite fille, je veux passer le reste de ma vie a faire mon deuil ! Loin des personnes qui ne veulent que l'argent de la récompense. Faites-les partir  
\- Bien »

Drake fit partir de la pièce sa petite sœur et Ace. Il s'excusait bien sûr en disant que c'était son travail. Ace et Sonoko soupirèrent puis se retourne pour voir Anya. Cette dernière semblait hors d'elle.

« -… On a fait une boulette. Lança Sonoko  
\- JE PENSAIS VOUS FAIRE CONFIANCE. Hurla Anya. Vous vouliez juste l'argent de la récompense, je, vous pensiez plus honnêtes que ça !  
\- Anya ce n'est pas… Fit ace »

Anya commençait a partir. Le jeune brun voulut la rattraper ; mais il avait eu une bonne gifle de la part de la jeune femme en colère. Ace se frotta la joue.

« -bon bah plus que la technique des Harmonia. Fit Ace  
\- La kidnapper ? La grand-mère ? Fit Sonoko  
\- Yep. Je vois que ça pour qu'elle nous écoute  
\- Parfait. J'espère que Drake me pardonnera »

Le jeune homme regarda Sonoko. Cette dernière fit un clin d'œil à Ace, en montrant la clef de la voiture qui devait sans doute conduire la grand-mère d'Anastasia. Cette voleuse avait sans doute dérobé à son frère sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« - nejamais chercher un Harmonia. Fit Ace  
\- Exact. Allez, on va faire un Kidnapping »


	22. Chapter 22

Les deux amis d'enfance étaient tous les deux dehors, adossés contre une palissade. Il y avait une voiture qui était avancée, pour la grand-mère d'Anastasia. Ace et Harmonia avaient tous les deux décidé que c'était la jeune fille qui allait conduire ; Sonoko avait vu le père de Drake conduire, elle n'avait qu'à le prendre comme modèle. La grand-mère d'Anastasia s'approcha de la voiture et rentra dedans. Peu de temps après elle, Sonoko et Ace rentrèrent dedans a l'avant. Sonoko fit une marche arrière assez violente  
« - Mais…  
\- Madame, on doit Réellement faire en sorte que vous voyez Anya. Fit Ace  
\- Laissez-moi ! Sinon Gyn va en entendre parler ! S'exclama la vieille femme  
\- Oh Gyn, je sais quoi lui dire si ça tourne mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Lança Sonoko  
\- Tu es sûre de connaître le Chemin Harmonia ? Demanda Ace  
\- Ouais, l'boche m'a expliqué ! Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en rigolant  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance personnellement… Fit ace en s'attachant bien au cas ou.  
\- Et puis-je savoir a qui ai-je L'honneur ?!  
\- Portgas D. Ace. Je suis un des garçons qui était là le jour ou la famille royale est tombée. J'étais celui qui nettoyer en général. Je suis né à St Petersbourg !  
\- Sonoko Harmonia, reconnu Diez a ce qui parait ! Mais tout l'monde m'appelle Harmonia ! Suis né en Ukraine.  
\- Une Ukrainienne qui aide la famille royale de Russie ? Fit étonner la vieille femme. En plus, vous conduisez plus violemment que Drake !  
\- Ouais. J'aime bien être bizarre ! Et Drake a toujours été le meilleur en tout ! S'exclama Sonoko. Je suis juste la gamine un peu stupide qui essaye d'imiter tout le monde »  
Les trois personnes ayant des origines de l'est arrivèrent là où devait être Anya, chez Gyn et ses sœurs. Bien sûr, ces derniers n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Gyn savait qu'Ace et Sonoko voulaient que la grande-duchesse reconnaisse Anya, après comment elle allait la reconnaître… Fallait improviser ! Ace et Sonoko étaient tous les deux dehors. Pendant que la grande-duchesse allait dans la chambre d'Anya. Cette dernière faisait ses valises. Cette jeune femme entendait une personne rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle pensait que c'était Ace qui lui demander de rester.  
« - Laisse-moi tranquille ace ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Comme Sonoko, et rien a faire quelle déteste se prénom.  
\- Ce n'est pas Ace. Il tient fort a toi, comme Harmonia. Avoua la vieille femme »  
La jeune femme sursautée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la grande-duchesse ici. Comment cela se faisait qu'elle était la ? Alors qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout la voir… C'était peut-être un coup de ses amis. Pourquoi ils harcelaient les gens comme ça ?  
« - C'est tes deux amis qui m'ont fait venir ici. Alors je me suis retrouvé à être forcé ici. Avoua la vieille femme  
\- Excusez-moi… Je… Ils abusent, ils pensent que je suis votre petite fille. Répondit Anya. Tout ça parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire et que j'ai l'âge d'être votre petite fille… »

Anya sentis petit à petit le parfum de la mère de Nicolas II. Bizarrement, il lui rappelait quelque chose… Comme si elle l'avait déjà senti avant, quand elle était petite. Un souvenir lui revenu d'un coup, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. La vieille femme allait sortir de la pièce  
« -Votre parfum… Rose et Jasmin, je me trompe ? Questionna la jeune femme, quasiment sûre d'elle.  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Je me souviens que je l'avais renversé par erreur sur le tapis… Et j'avais peur que vous me gronder… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, vous m'aviez chanté une chanson »

La tsarine arrêta de marcher. Comment elle savait ça ? Si elle disait exactement les bonnes phrases, il n'y avait plus du tout de doute a avoir… C'était la bonne petite fille… La bonne et seule Anastasia Romanoff.  
« - Quelle chanson ? Questionna la grand-mère  
\- Cette chanson, nous unit, loin du vent de novembre…  
\- je t'aimerai toute ma vie loin du froid de décembre » Fit la grande-duchesse et Anastasia en même temps.

C'était donc bien elle, il n'y avait réellement que sa petite fille qui pouvait la savoir. La vieille femme prit Anastasia dans ses bras avant de verser des larmes, tout comme la plus jeune. Maintenant, les seules Romanoff en vie étaient enfin réunies a Paris. Enfin, c'est tout ce que la vieille femme espérait.  
« - On devrai peut-être remercier Harmonia et Ace… C'est grâce a eux qu'on est maintenant réunis  
\- Tu as raison… »

Les deux femmes partirent de la maison, bizarrement, Ace et Sonoko parlaient Allemand entre eux, en temps normal, les deux se parlaient en russe. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet très important et personnel, au vu de la tête bizarre de Sonoko.  
« - Vous allez bien ? Questionna Anya  
\- Ouais ouais ne t'en fait pas… Répondit sans conviction Sonoko »

Il ne valait (fallait*) pas forcer au vu de la réaction de la jeune Harmonia. Anya expliqua que grâce a ses deux amis, elle avait réussi a avoir un souvenir supplémentaire sur son passé, et un qui prouvait réellement quelle était cette jeune femme de sang royale. Et elle les remerciait sincèrement, et elle s'était aussi également excusée pour sa réaction de tout a l'heure. Maintenant, il fallait (valait*) faire en sorte que la nouvelle se fasse savoir, et la grand-mère d'Anastasia voulait faire une grande fête pour l'occasion. Elle était si contente d'avoir retrouvé sa petite fille. Quelle grand-mère ne serait pas heureuse de revoir sa petite fille ?

* * *

*Alors… Je ne sais jamais quel verbe mettre. Parce que pour moi, ils sonnent pareil :/ je confonds… Et pour moi, c'est la même chose… Je sais qu'il y a une différence, mais je ne sais pas la faire.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonoko était assise dans une Salle, elle avait un uniforme trop grand pour elle. Maintenant, elle faisait partie des proches de la famille royale. Mouna était la aussi, elle s'occupait de la cuisine en temps normal.

« -tu veux réellement que je m'occupe de tes cheveux ?  
\- OUI MOUNAAA ! S'exclama Sonoko. Essaye de faire un truc bien  
\- Mais quoi ? Fit Mouna. Je ne suis pas une coiffeuse professionnelle…  
\- Ce que tu veux ! »

Mouna soupira, et coupa un peu les cheveux de Sonoko. Elle fit en plus une Franche a la petite Ukrainienne. Mouna montra ce quelle avait fait avec les cheveux de Sonoko

« - tu vois, tu gère ! Sonoko était totalement fan de ce qu'avait fait Mouna.  
\- De rien Harmonia ? Mouna rigolait un peu.  
\- Tout me vas du moment que mes magnifiques cheveux bleus ne sont pas devenu d'un vert dégueulasse ! Répondit Sonoko  
\- Comment ça un vert dégueulasse ? Mouna sourit  
\- J'ai connu une fille qui a changé tellement au point de teindre ses cheveux en vert et changé son look pour un gars. Et je ne veux pas faire pareil ! Répondit Sonoko  
\- Je vois… Je dois retourner en cuisine. Avoua Mouna  
\- Je peux juste te faire un bisou sur la joue pour te remercier ?! Fit Sonoko d'une voix enfantine  
\- … Mais tu as quel âge Harmonia ?! Fit Mouna avant de rigoler  
\- J'ai 23 ans ! »

Sonoko se leva pour faire son fameux bisou à Mouna. Cette dernière se laissa faire, et partie. Elle croisa Ace, qui était a la porte. Sonoko pencha la tête, en voyant qu'il avait les vêtements qu'il portait le jour ou ils s'étaient revue a St Petesbourg. Il avait une valise également

« - Tu sais, Harmonia, Cette coupe de cheveux de va bien mieux, ça ne fait plus vieille sorcière. Déclara Ace  
\- Merci de cette remarque ! Reprit Sonoko. Tu pars ?  
\- … Oui, je te laisse ici, je repars en Russie, je voulais te dire Shastlivo*  
\- … CONNARD »

Ace parti de la pièce, Sonoko le suivit avec difficulté. Elle avait une béquille en main. Le jeune homme était déjà dehors quand son amie était qu'a la porte d'entrée. Sonoko lança sa béquille dans l'espoir de le toucher, et lui faire Mal. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Anastasia avait vu toute la scène, et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sonoko. La princesse avait une longue robe noir, et avait les cheveux bien plus courts qu'avant.

« - Il s'est passer quoi ? Demanda Anastasia  
\- Ce con… CE CON VEUT ME LAISSER ! Sonoko Pleurait. Il me fait le même coup qu'un boch m'avait fait par le passé ! »

Anastasia ne savait pas trop quoi faire en voyant la réaction de son amie. Elle aussi elle était triste de voir Ace partir comme ça, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas prévenu Anastasia.

Les heures passèrent après cet évènement. La fête avait commencé, il y avait plein de personnes, Drake et Gyn étaient tous les deux dans un coin. Ils semblaient parler, ou râler… Râlé, c'est plus le mot ; ils ne se plaisaient pas trop ici. Ace n'était même plus là, et ils venaient de remarquer qu'ils avaient perdu de vue Anastasia et Sonoko. Les deux filles devaient être ensemble. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Anastasia se rapprocher d'eux seule.

« - Harmonia est pas avec vous ? Fit surprise Anastasia  
\- … Non, on pensait qu'elle était avec toi. Avoua Gyn  
\- … C'est bizarre ça. Répondit Drake. »

Anastasia allait répondre quand elle vit une silhouette familière dehors. Cette silhouette allait vers les jardins De loin, elle ressemblait à la silhouette de Sonoko. Elle semblait se débattre. Puis elle tombait au sol avant de tomber au sol et se faire trainé au sol.

« - Il y a quelqu'un dehors… Avoua Anastasia. On la forcé a rentrer dans les jardins…  
\- Je vais voir qui s'est. Lança Drake.  
\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Anastasia inquiète  
\- Mais reste derrière moi alors.  
\- Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes alors. Fit Gyn »

Les trois personnes se séparaient. Anastasia était bel et bien avec le garde du corps. Drake avait sorti une de ses deux épées au cas où. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le jardin royal. D'un coup, une ombre au sol se dessina au sol et s'en alla rapidement vers Anastasia. Drake ayant remarqué ça, il transperça l'ombre avec son épée en granite marin, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas atteindre la jeune Romanoff. Il n'y avait que Barbe noire qui maîtrisait comme ça les ténèbres… Drake regarda ou pouvait être Barbe noir ; il savait très rapidement ou il était grâce au Haki de l'observation qu'il avait développé. Il courut vers Barbe noir et l'acheva d'un coup d'épée. Drake senti quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages, il ne sentait rien de bon…

« - PART ANASTASIA ! Hurla Drake  
\- Elle ne peut plus. Fit une voix »

Drake regardait les sorties possibles ; c'était vrai elle ne pouvait plus rentrer au château. Il y avait des murs en bêton qui c'était former en peu de temps. Anastasia semblait choquer par ce qui se passait. Teddy était sur un des murs en Béton. Il tenait le t-shirt de Sonoko d'une main. Le plus jeune de la fratrie semblait avoir été ruée de coup, elle ne bougeait plus du tout.

« - … Quand… Quand on s'était Fait attaqué dans le train… C'était par du bêton…  
\- Maintenant tu verras qui est à l'origine de tout cela… TEDDY REND MOI SONOKO, TU ES SENSÉ ÊTRE UN GRAND FRÈRE BIENVEILLANT  
\- Je suis le tien, mais pas celui de cette chose »

Teddy lança au sol et d'une façon assez brutale sa petite sœur. Drake courut vers Sonoko, il s'inquiétait fort pour sa sœur. Anastasia aussi se rapprocha de Sonoko.

« - SONOKO RÉPOND S'IL TE PLAIT ! Hurla Drake en la secouant  
\- Drake… J'… j'ai mal… Et … Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Répondit Sonoko  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harmonia, on est là… Fit Anastasia.  
\- Ooooh on a la dernière héritière des Romanoff en prime. »

Anastasia leva le regard, vers la personne qui avait mentionné son nom de famille. C'était Raspoutine.

« HARMONIA ! » Hurlèrent deux voix

Quasiment de nulle part, Gyn et Ace apparurent en courant vers Harmonia pour aller la voir. Il y avait également Barrels avec eux. Gyn était parti chercher Ace et Barrels avant de les rejoindre.

« - Tu m'avais promis de protégé ta petite sœur Teddy… Barrels semblait hors de lui  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je protégerai une fille qui est responsable de notre malheur… Fit Teddy.  
\- … Rien n'est de sa faute… TOUT EST DE LA MIENNE »

Tout devenu noir d'un coup, comme quand Ace et Anastasia étaient chez Barrels. Alors il allait montrer ce qui c'était passé ?

* * *

*Shastlivo veux dire Au revoir, littéralement « sois heureux ». x)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre spécial Flash-Back de Barrels x) j'espère que ça peux plaire '^'. Les dialogue en gras c'est les dialogues entre les perso dans les souvenirs de Barrels, x) et ce qu'il y a en italique c'est les infos donné en plus par Barrels. J'ai tenté un truc avec ce FDD, je sais pas si j'ai réussi mais bon, j'ai tenté ! Et j'ai commencé a tout écrire quand on ne connaissait pas le FDD de Pudding + Il y aura une partie du flash-back dans un nouveau chapitre parce qu'il est déjà très long.

* * *

 **« - Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas que je revienne comme ça… ? Demanda une voix de femme**  
 **\- Mais Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu restes ma femme non ? Fit seulement Barrels »**

 _Maria était la seule femme que j'ai aimée, pourquoi la rejeter, même avec deux enfants qui n'étaient pas les miens ?_

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était allongée au sol, Gyn était juste a côté d'elle, tout comme Anastasia et Ace. Sonoko leva un peu les yeux. Petit à petit, la maison ou la jeune fille et ses frères avaient grandi remplaça l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle avait cette teinte Jaunâtre, comme toujours. Teddy semblait agacé par la situation. Cela se voyait énormément  
« Arrête papa. » Ordonna Teddy

 _Dès que les deux jumeaux étaient nés, je les aie considérées comme mes propres enfants, au point où j'ai accepté qu'ils portent mon nom de famille_

 **« Dit, petit truc, tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que tu as un nom japonais ? Comme ton frère, alors que je sais très bien que ton père ne reviendra jamais »**  
Une personne rentrait dans la pièce. C'était Barrels, il avait contre lui un bébé ; c'était Sonoko. Cette dernière fixait son beau-père en faisant des petits bruits, a cet âge-là, on ne comprend pas ce qui se passe vraiment. Teddy se rapprocha d'un coup de son père, cette fois en colère. On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu frapper son père a cause de ça  
« - Laisse le Ted. Fit Drake  
\- Il montre que des mensonges ! Hurla presque Teddy  
\- Ou alors t'es juste très jaloux et tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Avoua Gyn. C'est dur de partager l'attention avec d'autres personnes hein ? »  
Teddy lança un regard meurtrier à Gyn. Comment osait-il s'inviter comme ça dans leurs histoires familiales ? Il n'avait aucun lien de sang avec eux, il n'avait rien a dire. Et aussi, il ne connaissait rien a leur famille.

 **« - Parce que même si le japon n'a jamais reconnu l'Ukraine, faut que petit a petit les gens commence a apprécier ce pays nan ? Et aussi... Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive, tu sois fier de ton prénom. Tu es d'accord Sonoko ? Et je veux que tu sois forte avec ce nom.**  
\- Comment tu voulais que j'sois fière de mon nom ?! Il a toujours été utilisé comme une putain d'insulte

Sonoko commençait à un peu se relever, très difficilement. Elle était sur ses coudes, et ne pouvait pas faire plus seule. Gyn regardait son ami, et l'aidait a se mettre sur ses deux jambes, en faisant en sorte qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui.

 _Après, quatre années sont passées, tout semblait bien. Akuroma semblait apprendre a Marcher_  
 _Malgré le fait qu'il avait cette saleté de maladie, bien plus prononcé que pour Teddy. Et Sonoko semblait ne pas être touché. Du moins a l'époque._

On pouvait voir des vieux souvenirs défilés rapidement. On pouvait reconnaître Maria, Barrels, Teddy, Drake, Sonoko et Akuroma. On pouvait voir quelques rares disputes – ce qui était normal, dans quelle famille n'a-t-il pas de dispute ? -. Puis, tout s'arrêta, et il y avait un souvenir mis en avant. Il y avait Sonoko et Akuroma dans le salon, entrain de jouer. Ils bougeaient beaucoup, et Teddy était un peu plus loin, en train de faire quelque chose. Barrels était en train de manger, et les deux petits montèrent sur une chaise.  
 **« - AKU JE SUIS UN ROI BOUAHAHAHA ! Hurlait la petite Sonoko**  
 **\- ALORS JE SUIS TA REINE ! Fit de plus belle le petit Garçon**  
\- JE T'INTERDIS DE MONTRER ÇA PAPA. » Fit Teddy  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux Bleus tremblait de rage. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passait alors ? Lorsque les deux petits étaient sur une chaise, Akuroma tomba au sol, la tête la première sans que sa soeur ou son grand frère puissent le rattraper. Ace et Anasatsia se lancèrent un regard lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit fait par la chute du petit garçon. C'était le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu quand ils étaient encore dans la maison des Diez en Ukraine. La petite fille le regardait bizarrement le corps allongé au sol. Elle descendit de cette chaise, puis le secoua. Au début elle était un peu douce et peu a peu elle devenu de plus en plus volante dans ce qu'elle faisait. Le jeune Teddy se retourna d'un coup, d'un air panique.

 **« Akuroma ? Pourquoi tu ne bouges plus ? »**  
Le grand frère en question se rapprocha des deux enfants âgées de quatre ans, tout comme Barrels. Depuis quand cela s'était passé comme ça ?! Dans les souvenirs d'harmonia, c'était Barrels qui avait frappé Akuroma. Qu'est qui c'était passé ?  
 **« TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla le jeune Teddy avant de frapper Sonoko**  
 **\- ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES TED ! Reprit Barrels en rattrapant Sonoko. »**

 _Je m'en veux. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi a le sauver ? C'était mon fils... Et je pensais sincèrement que Sonoko allait croire que cette mort était de sa faute_  
 _Après tout, il fallait un coupable, comme expliqué Sonoko ce qui c'était passé après que Teddy lui avait dit ça ? Je lui en ai voulu a ce moment la. Teddy n'avait pas a dire ça._

Tout s'accéléra de nouveau, puis s'arrêta sur un nouveau souvenir. Il y avait que Barrels et Sonoko dans la pièce. La petite fille semblait extrêmement triste, et était dans un coin seule. Le militaire se rapprochait de la petite fille et ouvrit ses bras  
 **« - Tu viens Noko ?**  
 **\- Oui Papa... »**  
La petite fille alla dans les bras de celui qu'elle appelait "papa". Elle semblait assez triste, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était séparée d'Akuroma. Elle n'avait pas d'information sur ce qui s'était passée. De toute façon, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais compris.  
 **« - Tu sais que je t'aime fort ? Lança le père de famille**  
 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime fort papaaaa. Fit Sonoko**  
 **\- Je te promets qu'un jour, tu vas te souvenir que je t'aime plus que tout...**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? La petite fille semblait être perdue**  
 **\- ... Je suis désolé de toucher comme ça a tes souvenirs. »**  
Barrels prit Sonoko contre lui, et l'embrassa sur sa tête. Tout en faisant ça, Barrels retirait quelque chose de la tête de la petite fille. Il y avait une petite pellicule qui sortait de la tête de Sonoko. Barrels fit quelques changements dans les souvenirs de Sonoko et en rajoutais quelques-uns. Il avait fait en sorte que dans les souvenirs de Sonoko, elle voit que c'est Barrels qui l'avait frappé. Également, il avait fait en sorte que Teddy Change d'interlocuteur quand il disait que c'était la faute de Sonoko. Le nouvel interlocuteur était Barrels une nouvelle fois. Le militaire avait de plus rajouté des souvenirs pour qu'elle pense réellement que c'est de la faute du militaire que son faux jumeau est mort. D'un coup, Sonoko arrêtait de faire un câlin à son père  
 **« - Je te hais... JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! Hurla la petite fille**  
 **\- Je sais...**  
 **\- TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE »**

 _C'était beaucoup mieux que je ne sois plus son père a ses yeux._

La petite fille frappait Barrels. Ce dernier fit un petit sourire, en regardant sa fille. Il se sentait un peu mieux en un sens. Il allait payer pour son "incompétence en temps que père", comme il l'avait si bien dit à Ace et Anya quelques semaines avant.  
 **« Je t'aimerai pour toujours... Ces mots auront à nouveau leurs sens. »**

 _Je faisais de mon mieux pour toujours faire en sorte de faire semblant d'Haïr Sonoko, pour que ça soit logique avec les souvenirs quelle avait_  
 _Mais, j'avais du mal a lui en vouloir... C'était très dur. Puis après, j'ai vécu le schéma classique. J'ai dû partir pour me battre contre les polkas._  
 _On m'a laissé pour mort, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. J'avais appris après que les orphelins avaient été envoyés en Allemagne, et j'ai appris aussi la mort de ma femme._  
 _Celle que j'avais toujours aimée. Entre-temps, j'avais appris qui était le connard qui l'avait laissé seul. Je voulais lui faire payer... A tout prix. Mais, avant ça, je me demandais comment allait Sonoko_  
 _Je l'ai vu s'amuser avec ce "Gyn", ces deux petites filles, et ce "Ace". Mais, petit a petit, ils sont tous partis, la laissant seule._

On voyait tout défiler a une grande vitesse. Puis, cela c'était un peu ralenti quand ils s'étaient tout retrouvés dans un endroit connu. Enfin. Gyn, Ace et Sonoko avaient tout les trois reconnus l'endroit ; c'était l'orphelinat en Allemagne. En premier, on voyait les cinq amis d'enfance jouer ensemble. Et, petit a petit, on voyait les enfants partir laissant seule Sonoko. On voyait un homme qui était en train d'observer au loin Sonoko.

 **« Tu viens Harmonia ? »**

Andreï tendait sa main vers sa nouvelle petite sœur adoptive. L'homme soupira, puis remarquait une lettre au nom d'Harmonia dans la main d'Andreï. Barrels avait appris que Sonoko voulait apprendre à lire et à écrire, alors il avait eu l'idée de lui écrire des lettres anonymes pour qu'elle apprenne plus vite. Bien sûr, Sonoko ne savait pas du tout qui les écrivait. Sonoko lui répondait et mettait la lettre dans une boîte aux lettres et l'affaire était réglé.

 _Après, je l'ai vu grandir, et j'ai du la quitter pour aller voir certaines personnes en Sibérie. Plus exactement dans un goulag._

Maintenant, le paysage de l'orphelinat allemand disparut pour laisser place a un endroit totalement enneigé et avec des barbelés. Barrels se demandait encore comment il avait fait ce jour là pour se  
Rapprocher aussi

 **« - Hey ?**  
 **\- Barrels ! »**

Un homme aux cheveux bleus/vert se rapprochait. A côté de lui, il y avait un homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux gris. Gyn regardait mieux l'homme qui ne semblait pas être de la famille de Sonoko. En premier, il ne semblait pas vraiment croire que c'était la personne qu'il pensait. Il tremblait un peu.

« - Barrels. C'était quand ?  
\- Une semaine avant que je revoie tes amis. Répondit l'homme qui montrait tous ces souvenirs.  
\- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Sonoko  
\- Mon père est… IL Y A DES CHANCES POUR QUE MON PÈRE SOIT ENCORE VIVANT »

On ne savait pas trop si Gyn ressentait de la joie, de la colère ou de la tristesse.


	25. Chapter 25

Le Barrels du passé lança un paquet par-dessus les barrières. L'oncle de Sonoko le reprit en vol, tout en faisant signe qu'il l'avait bien. C'était quelque chose qui leur manquer pour essayer de fuir cet endroit. Le militaire considéré comme mort regardait l'homme qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

« **C'est donc toi Aloïs ? Demanda Barrels. Le mec a côté de toi m'a souvent parler de toi. C'est tes enfants hein ?** »

Barrels se rapprochait de la barrière et sorti une photo de cinq petits-enfants. Ace, Gyn, Sophie, Aiko et Sonoko. Le dénommé Alois fut surprit et regardait la photo.

« **\- Ou tu as eu cette photo ?! Fit Aloïs. Si tu as kidnappé mes enfants, je te jure de payer autant que tu veux !**

 **\- Je ne les ai pas kidnappés ! c'est les amis de ma petite fille a moi. Ils ont été adoptés en France, par une femme assez riche. Et ils ont tous les trois bien tournés !**

 **\- … On a l'impression que ta fille a 7 ans, vu comment tu en parles. Aloïs rigolait un peu**

 **\- Pourtant, elle a le même âge que tes deux plus âgées. Mais je pense que dans ma tête, elle a encore sept ans. Répondit Barrels. Et je m'excuse pour tout, pour que Teddy soit la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.**

 **\- … C'est votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Et comment ça c'est ça faute ?**

 **\- Il a si mal tourné. Désolé. Je vais le faire payer. Il a dit que vous et votre femme allaient créer une révolution. Pour faire tomber Staline, et mettre la démocratie en Russie. Et ils allaient prendre tes enfants également. Quand j'ai appris ça, je les ai fait partir de chez vous, pour les mettre a l'orphelinat. J'étais parti en Allemagne a cette époque là.**

 **\- … Merci pour tout... Pourquoi il a tourné comme ça ? Demanda Aloïs**

 **\- Il a eu des mauvaises fréquentations, je suppose, et il est simplement fou. Répondit Barrels**

 **\- C'est dur de dire ça, surtout de la part d'un père ?**

 **\- Écoute, je me suis fait à l'idée. J'ai mon deuxième fils qui est droit dans ses bottes, et ma petite fille a eu une éducation convenable, elle a été à l'école. Tout deux, on fait leur vie, pas trop loin d'ici... Ils feront mieux que nous.** »

Barrels s'en allait du camp, avant de se faire, repérer et tuer. Ce n'était pas le meilleur à faire, surtout au vu de tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Maintenant, le temps était compté, pour pas que d'autres personnes soient trompées par Teddy.

 _Quelques jours après ma visite, il y a eu une grande évasion dans ce camp. Ils avaient réussi à rattraper du monde. Mais, il en manquait trois à l'appel. Mon beau-frère, Aloïs et une certaine Nour. C'était peu être la femme d'Aloïs. Pour l'heure, je devais faire, c'était punir Teddy_

Tout changeait encore. Pour retourner près de la maison d'aliona et Stanislas. Il voyait au loin Sonoko faire un énorme signe pour faire en revoir a sa famille adoptive.

 **« Je vous donnerai des nouvelles quand je serai en France ! »**

Barrels fit un petit sourire. Elle avait bien grandi, et elle semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal a marcher. Il soupirait et repensait à Maria. Sonoko lui ressemblait tellement. Elle allait bientôt le revoir. Barrels se demandait comment cela allait être. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas a ce que ces retrouvailles soient joyeuses, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus a une béquille reçue en pleine tête.

 _Je suis retourné en Ukraine, je me doutais que j'allasse revoir Sonoko a cet endroit. J'ai enterré sa mère dans le fond de notre Jardin, j'ai demandé a un prête orthodoxe de faire une petite cérémonie pour qu'elle aille au ciel, si il avait un ciel. J'ai jamais cru en dieu, mais je l'ai fait, pour lui faire plaisir. Et s'il y avait un dieu, même si je n'ai jamais cru en lui... Je pense qu'il me jugera sur les bonnes actions faites, et non sur le fait que je crois en lui ou non._

Une nouvelle fois, la scène changeait. Barrels était assis à côté d'une tombe, a coup sûr celle de Maria. Il avait une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main, il buvait.

 **« J'ai revu Sonoko, tu sais. Elle se fait appeler Harmonia parce qu'elle n'assume pas son prénom. En même temps a l'orphelinat, on ne l'a pas aidé non plus a l'aimé. »**

Il levait les épaules, comme si quelqu'un lui avait répondu. Il posait sa bouteille à sol et rigolait, on aurait dit qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il voyait quelqu'un à côté de lui qui lui répondait. Cela rendait cette très étrange.

 **« T'as raison, je ne dois plus boire... Je dois arrêter pour pas être une vieille épave. »**

Il se leva d'un coup, et regardait encore une fois la tombe, d'un air triste. Il savait à ce moment la que c'était une des dernières fois qu'il allait la voir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Maria.

« ... Je te laisse encore une fois seule désolée Maria, Mila Harmonia Épouse Diez. »

C'était très rare qu'il dise tous les prénoms de Maria. Les deux seules fois où il l'avait dit, c'était dans un cadre officiel, un pendant leur mariage et pendent son enterrement. Il rentrait dans la maison, et allait dans la cuisine. Il était en train de regarder des photos qui étaient sorties.

 **« Comme les promesses sont trahison... Autant acheter du rêve aux enfants »** Murmura-t-il en lisant le dos d'une photo de mariage déchiré.

Peu être que c'était Teddy qui l'avait déchiré. Ou alors Sonoko. Qui sait ? Il entendait des personnes rentrer dans la pièce, il semblait reconnaître la voix de Sonoko. Déjà là ? Il se levait, et allait rejoindre le salon.

 _Sonoko... Drake... Je vous aime tellement. Vous êtes devenu ma raison de vivre. Je suis heureux de vous avoir revu heureux._

* * *

Voila x) c'était le second chapitre et dernier consacré au flash-back de Barrels ! J'ai a moitié pleuré en écrivant les passages ou il parlait de Maria ahaha. Je suis trop sensible.


	26. Chapter 26

Je m'excuse si ça peu paraître expéditif, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes de combat. Je me suis un peu forcer pour m'entraîné

* * *

 _Déjà les regards de tes pseudo-amis sont braqués sur toi_

Gyn commençait a trembler de rage. A cause de ce qu'il avait vu. Ace se doutait qu'il allât l'attaquer, et se préparer a attaquer Raspoutine. Il restait plus que lui maintenant, vu que Drake avait tué Barbe noire.

« TU NOUS A PRIVÉ DE FAMILLE ! »

Le jeune Allemand commençait à courir très vite vers Teddy. Gyn voulait lui donner un coup-de-poing.

« MAIS T'ES CON ! » Hurla Barrels

Le père de famille se mit aussi à courir. Il savait très bien que Teddy allait utiliser son fruit du démon contre Gyn, il ne fallait pas être stupide pour le savoir. Pour lui, Gyn n'avait que laisser parler sa colère et il n'avait pas pensé a cette possibilité. L'ancien militaire se mit entre Gyn et Teddy. Comme prévu, il avait utilisé son fruit du démon, mais c'était Barrels qui s'était tout pris, le bras totalement couvert de bâton. Gyn arrêta sa course, réalisant plus ou moins se qui se passait

« M'seus Diez ! » Lança Gyn

« PAPAAAAAA » Hurla Sonoko et Drake

 _Tu ne comprends pas ce qui est en jeu_

 _Et déjà la peur se lit dans tes yeux_

Sonoko se leva d'un coup, sans comprendre réellement comment elle avait fait. Ses jambes se transformèrent en vent puis se jeta contre Teddy. Tout ça très rapidement. Le plus âgé de la fratrie des Harmonia-Diez n'avait pas prévu ça, comment - après l'avoir frappé quasiment à mort, elle pouvait faire ça ?! Teddy était allongé sur le dos, avec Sonoko sur lui.

« - COMMENT TU PEUX FAIRE ÇA A PAPA ?! Hurla de toute ses forces sonoko avant de le frapper

\- CE MEC CE N'EST PLUS MON PÈRE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! »

Teddy prit Sonoko par le poignet et la jeta contre un mur en pierre.

« SONOK ?! »

Gyn courut vers son amie. Il voyait rapidement qu'Ace s'était occupé a se battre contre Raspoutine, quant a Drake, il courut pour se mettre a côté de Barrles. Il était prêt a retirer son épée, pour se battre. Drake remarquait que peut-être semblait effrayer. Effrayer par le fait qu'elle sent peu être que Teddy veut le tuer, et aussi qu'elle sent qu'elle se sent inutile pour le moment.

 _Qui peut deviner qu'a lieu le jugement_

 _D'un petit farceur pas si innocent_

« - voilà Caïn a toujours l'attention de tout le monde. Comme toujours...

\- Tu vas donc jamais revenir à la raison. Lança Barrels »

Ted se releva difficilement, seul encore une fois. Son père prit un pistolet en main, et le pointa vers son fils. Il n'avait que ça comme idée pour en finir. Il semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de Teddy.

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? »

Teddy semblait chercher quelque chose sur lui. Plus les secondes passaient, plus on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il paniquait. Il masquait cette panique pas un rire assez étrange. Barrels leva les yeux en l'air

« - on n'a pas l'éternité devant nous hein. Dit le père de famille

\- Toi pas, moi si ! Répliqua Teddy

\- C'est sans doute ça que tu cherches ? Fit Sonoko »

Teddy se retourna. Il y avait Gyn debout qui aidait à faire en sorte que Sonoko sache tenir debout. La plus jeune de sa fratrie avait un pistolet en main. C'était bien celui de son frère.

 _Oui l'acte est lancé,_ _je ne peux reculer,_  
 _Notre tragédie devra se jouer_

«- Comment tu l'as eu ?!

\- Tu dois juste faire plus gaffe a tes affaires. Déclara Sonoko »

Le Coeur de Sonoko commençait a battre plus vite. C'était la première fois qu'elle pointait une arme sur un Homme, son "frère" en plus. Mais... Il devait partir, maintenant. Après ce qu'il a fait aux parents de Gyn, a leurs oncle, et sans doutes a des autres personnes innocentes. Tout ça pour être l'allier d'un sorcier.

« - Bonjour et adieu monsieur Ded Moroz * ! Fit Sonoko

\- T'es conne ou quoi ?! Tu dis les paroles d'une vieille chanson chantée par maman. Dit Teddy

\- Maman est-il vrai, que même le pire démon peut s'accorder dans nos Coeur une place pour le pardon ? Pour le savoir je mit a l'épreuve sa contrition, lui offrant de se racheté, dans un acte de bonté. »

Sonoko pensait que cette chanson était le dernier lien entre elle et son frère. La chanson original racontait l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui voulait tuer un Juge. La raison ? C'était la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre ce juge qui se révélait petit a petit être son père. Dans cette situation, ce n'était pas son père, mais son frère. Et Sonoko éprouvait une grande colère en vers son frère. La colère était le seul dernier lien entre les deux et c'est peu être cette émotion qui allait tout détruire entre les deux. Barrels baissa son arme, maintenant, c'était plus un tête a tête entre les deux. Il n'allait peut-être pas avoir le courage de tirer sur son fils. Et il savait également que Drake n'avait rien fait contre Teddy... Il restait le grand frère de Drake, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le tuer.

« Tous les pouvoirs que tu as reçus sont fruit de tes perfidies, mais si tu les abandonnes, ta vie sera épargnée. »

Teddy répondit :

« Les pouvoirs que j'ai reçus, hérité de ma vie passée, tu devras y renoncer. »

Rien de ce que pouvait dire Teddy pouvait plaire a Sonoko. Il ne bougeait pas, il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas tiré. C'était pour ça qu'il ne semblait pas du tout paniqué par ce qui se passait

« Voit donc mère, il est fanatique ! Il ne vaut plus rien ce fils abject ! Convaincu, ce fou, qu'il a comme seule famille ce sorcier maléfique.« Les pouvoirs que j'aie reçus, hérité de ma vie passée, tu devras y renoncer. Mais on est sa seule famille ! Quoi qu'il ressente pour lui ! Allez grand frère, regarde-moi, je suis la ! Je voudrai voir ton regard droit sur moi ! »

Teddy fixa Sonoko dans les yeux. La plus jeune de la famille tira sur lui quelque secondes après qu'il ai poser son regard sur elle. La balle alla dans le cœur de Teddy. Ce dernier s'écroula.

« Bonjour et adieu, adieu a toi mon frère. Pourquoi et comment maman a pu faire en sorte d'élever cette ordure comme son fils ? »

 _Tout nos malheurs se sont enfin terminer._

* * *

* Ded Moroz est en quelque sorte l'équivalant du père noel en Russie et dans certains pays de l'est ^^ il a été créer en URSS sous le régime communiste. Voila. Et Teddy désigne Sonoko comme "Caien" parce qu'il est persuadé que c'est lui qui va tuer Sonoko, donc dans sa tête Teddy se désigne comme "Abel"


	27. Chapter 27

Salut ! Voila j'ai skip le combat avec Raspoutine parce que c'est ça qui me bloquait pour avancé dans cette fanfiction. Sorry /o Et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !

* * *

Raspoutine a sont tours s'était fait battre, c'était Anastasia qui avait donner le coup de grâce, en détruisant le collier qui donnait ses pouvoirs a Raspoutine. Celui qui maîtrisé le feu aussi avait beaucoup aidé, comme le reste des personnes. Il avait disparut suite au fait que son collier soit détruit, tout son être était relier a ce collier. Ace se rapprochait d'Anastasia pour savoir si elle allait bien. Anastasia était encore énervée contre celui qui avait tuer sa famille, ce qui était normal. Drake était parti pour prévenir la grand-mère de la grande-duchesse que sa petite fille allait bien, et pour dire qu'enfin Raspoutine était mort et qu'elle pouvait qu'enfin sa famille était vengé. Gyn prit sur son dos Harmonia, qui pleurait en demandant pourquoi Teddy était devenu comme ça, bien sûr Gyn disait seulement qu'il ne savait pas, le jeune homme pensait qu'il y en avait pas et qu'il était préférable de ne pas en avoir. Barrels était resté la, avec les autres. Il fixait le cadavre de Teddy, en pensant que sur six personnes d'une même famille, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que trois survivants. Bien sûr, il était triste que son fils soit mort, mais vu son rapprochement avec le sorcier, il allait sans doute faire des choses pas commode, si ce n'est déjà fait. Teddy avait en quelque sorte payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Barrels s'était toujours dit que le fait qu'il connaisse la guerre n'avait pas aidé le fait que Teddy soit droit, même si ce n'était pas l'explication qui pouvait comprendre totalement le fait qu'il soit devenu comme ça. C'était sans doute un facteur

"Je pense que ça serai mieux de revenir au palais." Avoua Barrels "Les autres doivent se demander ou on est."

Les autres firent un signe de la tête, puis le groupe partit ensemble vers le palais ou se déroulait la fête. Personne ne disait un mot, et ils sentaient que c'était préférable de ne plus parler de cette histoire. Et, même si ils n'avaient rien dit, ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait pas en parler autour d'eux de cette histoire, qu'elle appartenait maintenant au passer. Gyn, Ace et Harmonia n'avaient jamais penser croiser un jour ce sorcier, et il était encore plus effrayant que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginés étant enfant. C'est vrai qu'ils en avaient très peu parlé, Ace et Harmonia l'avait présenté comme un guérisseur, c'était peu être la façade qu'il se donnait pour se rapprocher de la famille du Tsar. Lorsque le groupe était assez proche du palais, Barrels se retourna vers Gyn. Les autres s'étaient arrêté tout comme le militaire, il semblait avoir quelque chose a dire.

"- Tu me donnes Sonoko ? Demanda Barrels

\- Ca ne sert plus a rien, on est juste devant...

\- Oh tu vas voir, je pense que c'est mieux que tu aie les mains libres"

Gyn était surprit, qu'est que Barrels voulait dire par là ? Mais bon, le jeune homme donna Sonoko a Barrels. Ce dernier allait directement mettre sa très chère fille a l'infirmerie. Ils rentraient dans le palais, dans le couloir, il y avait la grand-mère d'Anastasia. Son air inquiet disparut a la seconde ou elle l'avait revue, elle fit un grand sourire. Anastasia se rapprochait de sa grand-mère en expliquant qu'Ace, Drake, Gyn, Barrels et Harmonia l'avait aidé. Barrels avait conduit Sonoko a l'infirmerie pour qu'elle soit soignée. Gyn se disait qu'il allait rejoindre ses soeurs pour dire qu'il était revenu, peu être qu'elles s'étaient inquiété.

"- GYN ! Hurla Aiko

\- T'ES OÙ ?! Reprit de plus belle Sophie.

\- Je suis dans l'entrée"

Gyn s'attendait a des explications sur le fait qu'il soit en quelque sorte disparu durant environs une heure et demi. Ses deux sœurs étaient venues en courant et avec un grand sourire. Elles venaient de l'infirmerie. Il se passait quoi ? C'est ce qu'il devait voir qui les rendaient joyeuses comme ça ?

"- Viens on doit aller a l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Sophie

\- ... Ca vous fait si plaisir que ça de voir Harmonia Blesser ? Questionna Gyn sans comprendre ce qui se passait

\- Non ! Mais c'est au sujet de papa et maman ! Avoua Aiko. C'est important ! Vraiment !"

Gyn fut surpris par ce qu'aiko avait dit. Les deux sœurs de Gyn le forçait a marcher plus vite. Il commençait a petit peu a comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Les trois frères et sœurs se rapprochaient de l'infirmerie

"Oui, on a sincèrement commencé a se parler grâce a de la bouffe ! Déclara Sonoko en rigolant"

Gyn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça. C'est vrai, ça pouvait paraître bizarre que plus d'une vingtaine d'année d'amitié est venue grâce à de la nourriture, mais bon quand on est enfant on devient amis pour pas grand chose. Sophie toqua a la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Aiko poussa Gyn dans la pièce. Le seul garçon de la fratrie se retourna vers Aiko en étant énervé. Il détestait qu'on le dépêche comme ça, surtout quand il n'avait pas d'explication.

"- NE ME POUSSES PAS ! Fit Gyn

\- T'es trop lent aussi ! Affirma Aiko

\- Ne vous disputez pas !"

Gyn se retourna vers la personne qui avait dit ça, c'était sa mère qui avait prononcer cette phrase. Il s'excusa puis alla faire un câlin a sa mère. Cela faisait si longtemps que sa famille n'était plus ensemble, qu'il avait perdu tous espoirs de retrouver ses parents. Sonoko et Barrels se regardaient, ils étaient contents que la famille de Gyn soit de nouveau ensemble.


	28. Epilogue

c'est un petit épilogue ! ^^ voila je voulais que ça se finisse plutôt bien

* * *

 **Des années plus tard, a Paris.**

Un petit garçon courait pour rentrer chez lui, c'était un petit garçon avec la peau basanée, les yeux rouge bordeaux et également les cheveux foncés avec quelques petits reflets bleus. Il devait avoir un peu moins de dix ans. Ce petit garçon avait hâte de revenir chez lui pour montrer une bonne note qu'il avait eue. C'était une note en français. Il savait que ses parents seraient contents. Il savait que son père avait du mal a l'écrit quand il s'agissait d'écrire dans cette langue, et sa mère ne savait pas du tout écrire en français, lire ça allait par contre. Normalement, il devait avoir au moins sa mère chez lui. Il passa la porte de l'entrée de sa maison assez rapidement

"- MAMAAAN TU ES OÙ ?! s'exclama le petit garçon en fouillant dans son sac. Je veux te montrer quelque chose

\- Je suis dans la cuisine Matthias ! Avoua sa mère"

Le dénommé Matthias, une fois qu'il avait trouvé sa feuille alla dans la cuisine. Sa mère était en train de lire a la table, le petit garçon regardait sa feuille. Il semblait un peu triste, on lui avait retirer quelques points, car on n'avait pas cru que sa mère portait le prénom qu'elle avait

"- Maman, la maîtresse a dit que je mentais quand je disais que tu t'appelais Sonoko ! Parce qu'aucun Ukrainien n'a un prénom d'origine japonaise

\- Je vais aller la voir pour lui dire que c'est vrai, pour éviter qu'elle pense que tu mentes"

Sonoko souriait puis, elle posa son livre pour voir ce que son fils avait ramené. C'était un devoir ou il devait parler de ses parents. Elle se mit a la taille de son fils puis commença a lire.

"C'est bien ! Tu montreras a papa quand il sera rentrer. Fit Sonoko"

Harmonia était contente, car son fils parlait bien Français. Elle savait qu'il allait l'apprendre à l'école, donc depuis qu'il est petit elle lui parlait Ukrainien et Russe. Et quand son père était la, ils parlaient une autre langue.

"- papa est où ? Demanda Matthias. J'ai envie de lui montrer

\- Papa est parti chercher Ace et Anastasia.

\- Et on verra bientôt pépé, papy et Mamie ?

\- Oui ! Et ce soir, on va manger chez Mouna aussi"

Matthias était content de voir tout le monde comme ça. Sonoko demandait juste a Matthias de monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Tout était bien, tout le monde vivait maintenant dans une maison, c'eux qui avaient des enfants avaient constaté que c'était la première génération qui n'a jamais connu le fait d'être Orphelin durant une époque. C'était la preuve qu'ils vivaient dans un endroit calme et sans tentions. Le soir arrivait rapidement, Ace, Anastasia et Gyn étaient rentrer, Matthias avait attendu toute la soirée dans l'escalier son père, c'est pour ça que dès que son père avait franchi la porte, Matthias sauta dans ses bras.

"- Papaaa! J'ai eu une bonne note ! Fit Matthias

\- C'est bien ça ! Répondit Gyn"

Gyn prit Matthias par la main, et fit rentrer Ace et Anastasia. Ils venaient régulièrement chez Gyn et Sonoko.

"- privet ! Fit Matthias

\- Bonjour Matthias" répondit Ace, puis anastasia

Harmonia allait les rejoindre. Tout avait bien changé, Anastasia n'avait pas voulu reprendre sa place au trône de Russie, même s'il lui revenait de droit. Et, de toute façon elle pensait que le gouvernement actuel n'aurait jamais voulu du retour de la Royauté en Russie. Ace s'occupait quand même de la garde rapprocher de la reine, tout comme actuellement Drake. Barrels, quelques années après avoir été décorer pour avoir sauver Anastasia, il avait décidé de mettre un terme a sa carrière de militaire et vivait en Ukraine, dans la maison ou Sonoko avait grandit. Gyn était toujours employé par la grand-mère d'Anastasia, pour l'aider en France. Sonoko avait pendant longtemps servis en temps que trésorière la grand-mère d'Anastasia, mais avec la naissance de Matthias, elle avait du stopper son activité. Elle allait bientôt reprendre du service. Bien sûr, plus personne ne savait qui était Teddy, et plus personne ne parlait de Raspoutine. C'était mieux ainsi. Cette histoire finissait plutôt bien, comparée au début qui ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Beaucoup d'orphelins qu'avaient connus Ace, Sonoko ou Gyn vivaient pauvrement encore dans leurs pays natale. Ils avaient plutôt eu de la chance, ils avaient tous une maison, de quoi manger tout les jours. La vie était plutôt calme, et même si elle était répétitive, Ace, Anastasia, Gyn et Sonoko aimaient bien leurs vies actuelles.


End file.
